We duel, we love, and we kill
by LastweeksTrash
Summary: Two different people who are connected through one person, Seto Kaiba, one is cursed with a secret she doesn't understand the other is faced with a mission that he has ignored to go through with his revenge. Rated T for swearing and violence could change
1. The invitation

_Disclaimer: I (Jas) do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters they all belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Also I didn't use their real Japanese names because my friend (Sean), whom i co-wrote this story with, doesn't know them so I didn't want to confuse him. The characters I do own are Kaku and others (I'll let you know when they are introduced). _

_I co-wrote this with my friend, although he doesn't have a FF account, so I'm in charge of posting this. The character that he owns is Fen (And some more which I will introduce later)_

_The way this is written is one paragraph is from Kaku's point of view and the second paragraph is written from Fen's POV. It will change later on with some sections from other characters POV's as well. _

_Without further a do, here is our fanfiction!_

_P.S: I'm sorry that this first section is rather short, but I'm still editing this for spelling errors and other errors, so bear with me if there are any mistakes. I apologize in advance. _

Kaku was lounging outside the school, she had skipped last block. She didn't like history, plus it was a map test and she wasn't in the mood to fail. She sat on the sidewalk and pulled some nail polish out of her purse, she started painting her nails. Kaku hummed to no particular song as she waited for the bell to ring. She didn't know what else to do to pass the time.

Fen sat and searched the crowd of students looking for his prey, he knew this is where he tracked him, this very school is where he attended wasnt it? there were so many people, how was he going to find him? This whole city had so many people to him, the country he used to live in was much different from this one, he was lucky to find a place to sleep while he was looking for his target

Kaku finally heard the school bell ring, she jumped up and waited around the corner of the building. Finally her brown haired friend rounded the corner and Kaku jumped.

"BOO!" She screamed, Tea let out a deafening shriek. Yugi almost had a heart attack as he jumped two feet into the air. Kaku burst out in uncontrolable laughter while Tea and Yugi regained their normal breathing.

If its one thing he hated a tiny bit less was annoying an obnoxious people. Fen hated fake people, he grew slightly irratated when he saw two girls giggling after one of them scared the other, he also noticed that one of them either had a gay looking younger brother or it was one of the girls kids, he wasnt sure, but the size of his hair was outrageous, Fen sat their trying to figure out why you would want one of your kids to have such crazy hair!

"So Tea, Yugi what do you wanna do today?" Kaku asked and Tea tapped her chin.

"I have no idea!" She replied.

"I saw we get food!" Joey shouted and came up behind Yugi, making him jump again.

"Joey! Dont do that!" Yugi shouted. Kaku and Tea giggled at him again.

"So...about the food?!" Joey said.

"I guess i guess!" Kaku said and Tea giggled again.

Fen found the whole group to be quite annoyong now, _'im going home this is bullshit, i can find him another day' _Fen looked back one more time before he decided to go back to his room, the walk down the street irritated Fen, he hated the people, he hated this whole city, once he was done with what he needed to do there would be nothing left of any of this impudence

Joey led the group to a fast food place. Tea and Kaku sighed. After ordering a bogus amount of food, they sat down at a booth and began to chow down.

"So whats up Yugi?" Kaku asked as she took a huge bite out of her burger.

"Well im rather sure Kaiba wants to duel me again, but im starting to feel like his dueling invites are more like death threats..." Yugi said and Tea shook her head.

"Its not like hes ever gunna beat you anyways Yugi! Youre the best!" Tea said and Joey tried to say something, but chewed food fell out of his mouth and onto the table.

"EEEEEEEEW! GROSS JOEY!" Kaku and Tea shouted at the same time. Yugi just smacked his face into his hand.

Fen reached his apartment just before sundown, he had the money to buy a much more luxerious suite but he knew it could draw too much attention to himself, he opened up the door and found his room just the way he had left it before, the monitoring screens showed live feeds of virtually evvery corner of the city, it was easy to him, he found it to be easy ton hack into the street cameras around the city, _'i have to find him' _Fen thought, he stayed up for five hours watching the monitors closely, he looked for any sign of his rival but to no avail, he knew he had a different job to do, but being in this city made his past hatreds raise up. Fen felt exhausted, he passed out on his crappy bed.

The sun was starting to set when the group finally spilt apart. Kaku walked up the street merrily towards her apartment building. She buzzed herself into the building and the lady at the desk called her over.

"You have a package Kaku." She said and reached under the counter. She pulled out a small package and handed it to her. "I wonder what this is..?" Kaku wondered aloud to herself. As she walked up the staircase she ripped open the package. Kaku stared at it for a while.

"Ummm..." She said aloud again. She walked out the staircase door and stood in front of her apartment door for a while. She opened up the rest of the package.

"KAIBA CORP!!!" Kaku screamed aloud in shock. She quickly unlocked her door and dashed inside before any of her neighbors opened up their doors. Kaku ran through the main hallway and into her small kitchen. She slammed the package onto the table and grabbed her phone.

Fen awoke to yet another annoying person. _'I'm going to hire a hitman to take care of that bitch later.' _he thought. Fen decided, because he was already awake, that he would get a drink. He felt the drink slowly go down his throat, it warmed him._ 'Might as well check the monitors.' _he thought. Still nothing had appeared about his rival. He went back to bed.

Kaku dialed Tea's number and threw herself on her bed.

"Tea! Tea!" Kaku yelled as soon as she heard Tea's voice.

"What is it Kaku?? Its late!" Tea complained.

"I got a package from Kaiba Corp!" Kaku shouted, Tea gasped.

"I got one too! So did Yugi! Did you open it yet?" Tea asked.

"No! But i can go get it!" Kaku said and Tea yawned.

"Open it in the morning! Im too tired! Call me then okay?" Tea said and yawned again. Kaku pouted.

"Ohhh alright." Kaku said and after she said good night she hung up. She looked over into the kitchen at the package on the table. _'I guess ill open it in the morning.' _Kaku told herself and fell asleep. In the morning Kaku sat at her kitchen table staring at the package. She put her pop tart aside and picked it up. She tore it open and screamed.

"An invitation to test out Kaiba Land?!!" Kaku geeked out. She pulled out a cared and looked at the letter again.

"This is so cool!" She shouted again and dialed Tea's number.

_'Who the hell was that?' _

"Im gonna fucking kill you if you dont let me get some goddamn sleep!" He yelled to the annoying girl. He got up and got a cup of coffee which he mixed with a can of red bull. After he decided to shower, he got dressed in bummy clothes to blend into the cafe. He wanted to beat the next cocky punk in a game of cards. He had honed his skills on the game for the past couple of years, and had beaten every top amuatur duelist. After his omlette of ham and chilli peppers he decided to walk down to the most popular cafe in the city.

After an hour long conversation with Tea about the invitation, they decided to meet with Yugi and Joey at a cafe to discuss the invitation. Yugi had gotten one too, Joey didn't but was determined to go anyways. Kaku skipped down the street towards the cafe, the card and invite were tucked in her purse. She was really excited to see what Kaiba Land would be like. She saw Tea, Yugi and Joey waiting for her.

Fen walked into the cafe and immediatly saw where people were dueling. He walked over and saw two kids who barely knew how to play who were dueling.

"Who wants next game?" He asked the crowd.

"I'll duel Ya!" a blonde boy said.

"Great, I need another win to add to my record." Fen replied.

"Ya right! You're going down!" the blonde said. Fen smiled and laughed, knowing the fate of the boy.

"Gosh Joey's picking more duels?" Tea said, her and Kaku were sitting at a table near the duels.

"Im the best ever!" Joey bragged, pointing to himself. Tea sighed.

"Anyways Tea, aside from Joey making a fool of himself, Im so excited to go see Kaiba Land!" Kaku squealed sipping on her smoothie.

Fen's ears perked up from the name of his rival but he thought nothing of it. The blonde haired kid was cocky, but this kid's skills probally didn't match his. The two weaker duelists battle ended and now it was their turn.

"You ready for a defeat kid?" Fen asked.

"You're only excited because you think Kaiba is sexy." Tea said and smiled at Kaku coyly. Kaku blushed and quickly looked down at her smoothie.

"I-I do not!" She squeaked defensively._ 'He's alot different then he used to be. He used to be so much nicer.' _Kaku thought to herself. Tea laughed at her.

"Oh don't lie Kaku! Its so obvious!" Tea said. The duel was going on in front of them, Joey was being over-dramatic as he always was when he dueled.

"Come on kid your losing, why are you so happy to lose?" Fen asked,

"You got no idea what its for ya, i still got a lot more cards in here to whoop your butt" the blonde kid said. The duel ended up with Fen winning and the blonde haired kid storming off,

"well looks like i win again," Fen smiled "anyone else up for a nice spank in the phanny?"

Kaku and Tea watched as Joey stormed over complaining to Yugi. Tes shook her head sadly.

"Poor Joey." She said and Kaku shrugged.

"Well thats what he gets for picks fights all the time." Kaku said and Tea nodded.

"Well at least hes not picking them with Kaiba anymore, that was bad." Tea said and Kaku nodded.

"Uh yeah!" Tea said and looked over at the kid Joey had been duleing, who was now trying to get other people to duel him.

"I dont know that kid.." Tea said and Kaku looked over as well.

"I've never seen him before either." Kaku replied.

"No one wants wants to go against me? noone? what whimps" Fen was just about to get up when he noticed he was stepping on some sort of flyer or note. He picked up the piece of paper and read over it, _'kaibaland?'_ he put slammed the paper on the table and stormed out of the cafe.

"Wow whats his problem!?" Kaku said as she watched him storm out of the cafe.

"I dont know, but i dont like him." Joey growled. Yugi patted his shoulder.

"Well, we should get going. Kaiba Land is going to be opening soon for us!" Tea said and Kaku nodded, getting up from the table.

"I hope hes not planning on dueling me again." Yugi said and sighed.

"Im sure he is." Tea said and Yugi sighed again.

He went straight to his apartment and into hiss room, his fingeres typed ferociously on the computer keys trying to find anything on kaibaland, it didnt take long until he found a site with a rumor saying that kaiba corp was planning to build an amusement park, _'someone there must have gotten an invitation, the paper said it was sometime this week, i need to go back to the cafe and wait for someone to mention anything about kaiba land' _ with that he stormed out of his aprtment

Kaku, Tea, Yugi, and Joey walked down the sidewalk.

"I wonder how fun Kaiba Land is gunna be!" Tea said smiling brightly.

"I dont know! But i bet theres gunna be a lot of virtual reality stuff!!" Kaku said, a slight skip in her step. Yugi was staring down at the ground, he didn't want to have to duel Kaiba again.

"Dont worry Yugi! Im sure it will be fine!" Joey said, smacking Yugi on the back, almost making him fall over.

Fen walked into the cafe, half of the people that were there before were gone now,_ 'damnnn' _he thought, he went over to the table where he sat, on the floor was the same piece of paper he had picked up from before, _'this, i know what to do with'_ fen thought, he stormed out of the cafe witgh paper in hand, up in his apartment he got out some graphite shavings and a brush, he whiped down the paper to find two sets of prints, one he recognized as his, and the other he didnt recognize _'perfect' _he thought.

The group stopped outside the bus station, where the invite told them to gather. There was no one there.

"Oops, I guess it was tomorrow not today." Tea said and giggled nervously. Everyone else groaned.

"Well. I'll head back home then." Yugi said excitedly, he was glad he'd get another day of rest.

"Yeah, me too!" Kaku said and left the group, waving goodbye. Kaku headed back to her apartment.

Fen found out who it was. Now all he had to do was cross-reference their information._ 'What?!' _Fen couldnt believe it. He checked the info again. _'No way.' _He thought. The person he was looking for was in his apartment complex all along. He ran out of the room to the lower floors. Room 42B. He knocked, no answer. Now was the time to wait.

Kaku hummed as she made her way up the stairs to her floor. _'Man...I want tomorrow to come..' _Kaku thought to herself. She exited the stairwell and walked towards her room. She quickly went inside and sat down in front of the tv..

Fen heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He pushed himself back into the dark corner. The woman turned to unlock her door. Fen knew the perfect time had come. As the door opened he leapt at her and slammed her into the room and closed the door behind them.

Kaku thought more about her past than the tv show. She remembered Kaiba from the orphanage. She knew that he didn't remember her. She looked and acted drastically different than how she used to act. Kaiba had changed too, he used to be so much nicer. Kaku sighed. She really wanted to see him tomorrow. She looked forward to the times when she saw him, because even if he didn't remember her, she remembered him.

_That is part one, I tried to leave it on a little bit of a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy! Please leave me some comments, I adore reading them. _


	2. The park

_Disclaimer: I (Jas) do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters they all belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The only characters we (Jas and Sean) own are Kaku and Fen (For the moment being) _

_The way this is written is one paragraph is from Kaku's point of view and the second paragraph is written from Fen's POV. It will change later on with some sections from other characters POV's as well. _

_Without further a do, here is our fanfiction!_

Fen slammed the door behind them, he decided to pin the girl to the floor and blindfold and gag her, but he decided that even that would be too much noise, she looked like she had a big mouth, so he chloroformed her. Her body lay still on the floor as Fen regained his strength, she would come back to in about a half hour or so, fen would be waiting to interogate her, he stepped back out into the hallway and retireved his bag. He took out a small tape recorder looking object and brought the bag inside, no one outside of the room had come to check on the noise so Fen didnt bother to worry. He sat there with this woman tied up in a chair, sitting, waiting, questions were running through his mind, but he knew when she awoke, he would begin his final rervenge.

Kaku layed down on the couch and closed her eyes. _'I wonder if Kaiba will be there tomorrow, im sure he will be, why wouldn't he be?' _Kaku thought to herself. She rolled onto her side and looked at the tv. It was on mute, Kaiba was giving a press conference about Kaiba Land. She took the tv off mute and listened, her eyes glued to the screen.

The girl in the chair stirred.

"dont move too much or your stress your neck." a low mechanized voice stated, "I have done this to you to ask you a few questions."

"Why the hell could'nt you have just asked me in person you jerk!" the woman cried.

"Trust me this is for your safety and mine" the voice laughed, "so how about we start off by you telling me about yourself."

"What? What do you want?"

"Your name is all i require for now."

"My name...my name is... Mai." Fen was relieved he had gotten the right woman.

"Good girl." the voice laughed again.

"Who are you?" the woman asked

"That is not a concern right now, now how do you know mr. Kaiba?"

"Know him? who doesnt know him?"

"You must know him on a personal basis to be invited as one of the first people to visit Kaiba land."

"The only way I know kaiba is through dueling, I'm a duelist."

"I seee, let me ask you this then, who else knows you've been invited?"

"No one, I didnt even want to go really"

"Hmmm a wise choice, you may soon get your wish quicker than you expected." the mechanical voice laughed. All the lights were out in the room.

Kaku listened while Kaiba answered questions about the park. Of course he didnt give away anything specific. His voice sounded cold, and he looked really annoyed. _'I guess id be annoyed too if there were a bunch of people screaming questions at me.' _Kaku thought to herself. She got up and changed into an extra long hoodie and made herself a bowl of popcorn before she went back out into the small living room. She layed back down on the couch and decided to just sleep there for the night. She munched away at her popcorn and continued to listen to the conference. _'I wish he'd smile.' _Kaku thought sadly to herself.

Fen walked out of the room closing the door behind him, he slipped Mai's envelope into his coat pocket. He turned and found an old woman grinning at him from the top of the stairwell. He winked at the old lady and put his finger to her lips shushing her, he laughed and then clmbed the stairs to his room. The old lady had'nt watched or followed him, he crashed down on his bed. Fen knew he neeeded sleep, tomorrow would be a big day.

Kaku had drifted off in front of the tv, her hand was in the bowl of popcorn and some crumbs were around her face, which was being squished into the pillow.

"Good Morning Domino!" Someone said brightly from the tv. Kaku blinked and opened her eyes. The morning show was on, Kaku sat up quickly, knocking the popcorn bowl across the floor. Knernals flew everywhere.

"OH NO! I NEED TO GET READY!" Kaku screamed. She grabbed her phone from where it was laying on the floor. There was a text from Tea saying they would meet her outside her complex in and hour, but that was 40 mintuues ago.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kaku screamed. She ran into her room and threw herself into the closet. It took her 5 mintues to find the pefect outfit. She quickly brushed her hair and grabbed two pieces of bread, which she shoved in her mouth as she ran out of her room.

Fen woke up early the next morning, he barely had any rest over the anticipiation of todays later events. He wasn't sure if his old rival would recognize him, it was doubtful but just to be sure he decided to use one of his fake names and personality. He had gained a sufficeint amount of knowledge to who to pose as. Fen realized that maybe someone knew the girl who he had taken the invitation from, so instead he did a background research and found that the girl, Mai, had a nephew who recently beat cancer. He had also found news online of Mai as being a duelist and an independent person as well, he figured maybe everyone would have a heart and possibly someone would buy the story of him passing off as her nephew to be a good person. Fen dresseed for the days events and took the envelope, and two hidden cameras along with a tape recorder for the whole trip and experience. The letter had said to meet at a bus depot just downtown, he went outside and hailed a cab, knowing that todays events could possibly change his life.

Kaku ran from her apartment building and found everyone waiting for her outside.

"C'mon lets go!" Joey said and pumped his arms into the air. Tea rolled her eyes, but smiled at Kaku. Her cheeks were all puffed out because of the bread she had shoved into it. Kaku managed to smile. She nodded and swallowed her breakfast.

"Okay!" Kaku cheered. They weren't far from the meeting point, so they didn't bother to rush. It only took them about ten minutes until they made it to the bus depot.

"I wonder who else got invited." Joey wondered aloud.

"Probably good duelists." Yugi said and tapped his chin.

"Well I'm not that good at all, in fact I happen to stink." Kaku said and Tea laughed at her.

"Well maybe he just wants all sorts of people." Tea added and Kaku nodded.

"I suppose." She said and Joey and Yugi chuckled.

"Lets just wait and see!!" Tea anncouced. They stopped outside the depot and waited.

"What are we waiting here for?" Kaku asked. Yugi shrugged.

"Who knows?" He said.

"It's Kaiba, hes probably going to do something over the top just to show off how rich he is." Joey growled and crossed his arms.

Fen had appeared at the bus depot but decided to walk the last block there, that way he could have the possibility of seeing who was there first before he arrived or he could overhear anyone asking about the Mai girl. He shot his head around a building to look to see who was there, there were already two girls and two guys there waiting. He stood for the next ten mintutes watching the group, none of them had noticed him and none of them discussed the missing Mai girl. One thing he did realize was that the two girls sitting there were the two girls from the cafe, the two annoying girls_ 'great' _he thought. After a while he decided to walk over to the group, he thought it would be at best not to talk to them or if he did he should only use short answers and only give his fake profile to people. He still coldnt risk being figured out, he walked over and stood straight ahead the the bus depot 3 feet away from the group.

Kaku looked over. "Do you think that he was invited?" She asked in a low voice. Joey looked over.

"I dont know...why dont you ask?" He said and shoved her forward a little.

"No!!" Kaku cried and glared at him. "Why doesn't Tea go!?" Kaku said and pointed at her.

"I will go!" Tea annouced and walked over, Yugi, Joey and Kaku watched her. "Hello! What's your name? Are you here for the Kaiba Land special opening?!? Im Tea!!" Tea said all in one breath and smiled brightly.

"See Tea is good at this stuff." Kaku whispered to Joey and Yugi. They both nodded in aggrement.

Fen watched the girl walk over to him, _'shit'_, he knew he had to use the fake profile.

"Umm my name is Soluki Valentine, my aunt was invited to come but she thought I would have more fun than her at an amusement part" he hoped this worked.

"Oh!! Mai invited you!! Thats so sweet of her!" Tea said and smiled. "Want to meet my friends?! The short one is Yugi, the King of Games, im sure you've heard of him, then thats Joey next to him, and on the end is Kaku!" Tea said and smiled. "You can hang out with us Soluki! We are good friends with Mai!!!" Tea said happily and smiled even brighter. (If that was possible)

Fen wasnt sure how to react, he wanted to keep a low profile and this definitly not the right way to do it.

"Uhh yeah sure???" The girl brought him over to the group and he immediately felt akward, he was never really social throughout his life.

"Hey kid!!" Joey said smiled.

"Hello. Its nice to meet you!" Yugi said. Kaku smiled as well.

"Hi!!" Kaku beamed. "Are you excited to see Kaiba Land? I mean Kaiba has been working on it since like forever!!" Kaku exclaimed and Tea giggled at her.

"Oh Kaku....I know why you're excited, dont even make it try to sound like its about the park." Tea said and smiled at her slyly.

"What are you talking about Tea??" Joey asked and Kaku waved her arms in front of her defensively.

"Nothing! Nothing!!" Kaku squeaked.

Fen started to wonder what the hell coud have been wrong with these people, were they just nice or really cracked out? But he decided to go along with them, he tried to supress his anger for the annoying girls.

"Sooo how did you guys get invited to come to this?" he asked.

"Well, you see, Kaiba sorta made Yugi his biggest rival so he's really intense about dueling him again because Kaiba wants his title of King of Games." Tea explained and Yugi nodded in the background.

"I didn't really get invited because Kaiba hates me but I like to crash his parties!" Joey said and snickered.

"We just always tag along." Kaku added and motioned to herself and Tea.

"I see, so the only person here who actually got an invite was Yugi??" he tilted his head, this was all too confusing.

"No! Me and Tea got invited, only Joey didn't!" Kaku said, correcting herself.

"Joey is just on Kaiba's bad side." Tea said and Joey snorted.

"Everyone's on Kaiba's bad side!" He said and Yugi chuckled.

"Why is everyone on his bad side? Is he evil or something?" but before anyone could anser a hippie bus pulled up and 15 people came out, all with various styled clothing, each had an enveleope.

"Woahhh!!" _'well now itll be easier to conceal myself in the crowd' _Fen thought. 5 minutes later a small dragon could be seen off in the distance on the horizon approaching the crowd at a very fast pace

"What is that?" Fen said alound.

"Thats just fancy pants fancy jet." Joey said angrily, the jet had reached the party in no time and touched down in front of the crowd. The dragon sat moitionless for 30 seconds before the main hatch opened, out came Fen's bitter rival and his faithful lapdog, aka Mokuba.

"You all better have a pass or else I can find you a nice seat under the next bus going out of town. Form a line in front of me and give me your invitation, no invitation, no park" Kaiba declared to the crowd. The large group of 20 or so heads did as they were told. Fen was anxious to walk up to Kaiba and kill him on the spot, but he decided to stick to his plan. One by one each person gave him their invite, it was down to Fen and joey in line. Fen walked up.

"Invitation?" Kaiba said in an impolite manner.

"Right here." Fen replied.

"I dont know you, how did you get this invite?" Kaiba's voice sharpened as he asked him more questions.

"My aunt valentine gave this to me." Fen replied,

"And why would mai give something to you?"

"I'm her nephew, she wanted me to go."

"What's your name?"

"Soluki" Fen answered, Kaiba stared into Fen's green eyes. Both blue and green eyes interlocked.

"Go over there." Kaiba finally said pointing at the group of people, Fen was relieved. Joey went up to Kaiba last.

"Where's your invite you little mop?" Kaiba shrudly asked Joey.

Mokuba came out from behind his brother and pouted.

"Big brooo!!! Just let him in!!" Mokuba said and crossed his arms. "Pllleeaaassseee??? Hes really nice to me and I think you should let him in!!" Mokuba added and gave Seto puppy-dog eyes. Joey was nodding in the background agreeing with what Mokuba was saying. _'Awww Mokuba is still so sweet and kind! Just like he used to be!!' _Kaku thought to herself as she watched.

"I hope Kaiba lets Joey come." Yugi said and looked over at him worriedly. Tea nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Why should I let a worthless peice of meat into kaiba land?" Seto questioned.

"Pleaasseee big bro!! He's friends with Yugi and I'm sure Yugi won't go if Joey does'nt go!!" Mokuba said and intensified his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but only on one condition Yugi. And I think you know what that condition is." Kaiba hinted.

Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Im guessing the condition has to do with me dueling you." He said and sighed again. He knew this would happen, it always did. Tea rolled her eyes too.

"He never learns." Tea said under her breath.

"Exactly. Duel me after you visit kaiba land and your the pathetic runt of your group can go." Kaiba said angrily.  
Fen had a hard time controlling his emotions, right within his grasp was the man he most hated. He tried to keep himself in character as best as he could but his fingers kept twitching.

"Yeeahhhh!!" Joey cheered and ran over to his group of friends.

"Finally we get to go to Kaiba Land! This is so exciting!!" Kaku said and smiled. Tea smiled back at her slyly. "Dont say anything Tea." Kaku said sternly.

"Ok! Ok!" Tea said defensively. Kaku looked away from Tea and over at Kaiba. _'He really has changed. I remember when he used to smile, but still....' _Kaku's train of thought strayed until Joey smacked her on the back.

"Time to go!" he cheered brightly.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as the group grew with more excitement.

"So all of you freaks probably want to know how your getting there, I dont want you riding in my jet with me, especially any novice duelists." He looked over at Joey and smirked, "So you'll be taking those balloons behind you." Kaiba said and walked back to his jet. Fen turned to look at the enourmous hot air balloons coming from the sky. He really was rich.

Kaku watched Kaiba walk back to his jet. _'Man id kill to ride in that.'_ She thought to herself. Then she turned to look at the hot air balloons.

"I really hope those are safe." Tea said as they watched them land.

"I'm hoping they are too." Kaku said.

"I would'nt put it past him to try to kill off Yugi to take his title." Joey said and Kaku smacked him on the back of the head.

"He would not do that!!" Kaku said and Tea giggled at her.

Fen felt so confused, but he was astonished to see the balloons. If kaiba thought only Yugi was his biggest problem, he had more coming.

"Woah those are big" He said to Kaku looking at the balloons. (not her chest)

"Yeah i know! But its exciting! I've never been in a hot air balloon before!" She said and smiled brightly. She glanced over at him. Suddenly Tea grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards a balloon.

"C'mon Kaku! Dont just gawk at them all day!" She laughed.

Fen felt unsure to which balloon he should go to, he wanted to stay with that group but thought it could be creepy if he followed them. On the other hand if he did go with them he could ask them more about Kaiba and what his intentions were with everything.

"Mind if I ride with you Joey?" he slapped him on the back.

"Of course you can buddy!!" Joey said and smiled.

"You didn't have to ask!" Tea called from where she was already standing in the balloon. Kaku was looking around at everything in awe.

"This is so coooool!" She said aloud in a mystified voice. Tea just shook her head at Kaku.

"C'mon guys! Hurry up!" Yugi said.

"Ok! Great, thanks!" Fen said smiling. He was'nt sure what else to say, so he just enjoyed the view as they rode away.

Kaku leaned over the side of the balloon and looked down at everything.

"Wow! This is so awesome!!" Kaku said as she looked around in awe.

"Hey Kaku! Be careful!" Yugi cautioned and looked over at her worriedly.

"Oh bah. Im fine!" Kaku said and waved her hand. She pulled herself back into the balloon and smiled. "Gee! This is gunna be awesome!" Kaku said excitedly.

"Hey! I think I see it!" Joey said and pointed, Kaku spun to look. She was really, really, really excited.

Fen was even amazed by the view. He thought he had seen the world already but there seemed to be so much more.

"It's so different seeing it from the air up here." He said to himself. Joey pointed out the large collorful shiny metallic looking dot in the distance about 50 miles from the city. As they got closer the humongous sign of Kc appeared along with Mokuba's face on a roller coaster smiling all the way. The size of the park was enormous. It had to have been 3 miles wide by 2 miles length. It was such a mystery as to why the media hadnt spotted it and flashed it on the televisons across the world. His question was soon answered by two helicopters equipped with machine guns appearing on either side of the group of balloons heading to Laiba Land. The parks image grew more and more detailed as they approached, even from a mile away most of the structures were clearly identifiable, roller coasters seemed to domniate the whole park. Fen heard a low rumbling coming from behind the balloons. It sounded like the air was being split in half. He turned to look to see a dragon flying straight towards his balloon. He ducked into the basket as he saw the dragon wing pass by the balloon. He got up and saw the dragon land at Kaiba Land on an oversized helipad. _'asshole'_ Fen thought.

Kaku watched the jet fly by, her hair blew all around her face.

"Whoa that was close!" Joey geeked out._ 'I really wish i was in there with him.... that would be so cool!' _Kaku thought to herself. Soon the balloons were also in descent. It wasn't long until they landed inside the park. Kaku jumped out of the balloon before Kaiba's guards could come over and help her. She landed on the cement and looked around in awe.

"This is absoultely amazing." Kaku said as she looked around at everything.

"Yeah it really is!!" Tea said after the guards helped her out of the balloon.

The group stared up in amazement at the vast spectacle of an enourmous statue of a blue eyes ultimate dragon, this statue was about half the size of lady liberty.

"Ok that's just too extensive now." Fen said outloud.

Seto jumped out of his jet.

"Damn Joey didnt fall out." he sneered, "This is Kaiba Land. For four years i have had my blood, sweat, and tears go into this park. If any of you somehow manage to break anything or decide to steal anything then you'll have to deal with Stern here." He pointed to a built man who smiled and cracked his knuckles. "There are three rules here, dont break anything, Mokuba goes in front of anyone in line, and Wheeler has to be at the end of everyline. Now get out of my sight." and with those words everyone ran off in opposite directions.

Kaku trailed around, Tea had dragged Yugi off and Joey followed. Kaku had went in the opposite direction. She looked around at all the buildings and statues, then she noticed Mokuba riding all alone on a coaster. _'Oh man! Poor Mokuba!' _Kaku thought to herself, he looked pretty sad. Kaku walked over and waited for him to get off the ride. He walked slowly out of the exit and looked up at Kaku with suprise.

"Kaku?" He said and Kaku smiled down at him.

"Hey Mokuba! I noticed you weren't with anyone, I'm not either, so maybe we can hang?" Kaku asked and Mokuba automatically looked happy.

"Of course!!!" Mokuba exclaimed. They started walking around and rode a few rides.

"Why were you so sad before?" Kaku asked and Mokuba sighed.

"Well, I was hoping to get to spend time with my brother, but hes so anti-social and anti-fun so he didn't want to ride anything." Mokuba said. Kaku looked down at him sadly.

"Oh Mokuba! Im sorry!" Kaku said, and since she was paying attention to him, completely missed the low hanging bar and walked right into. Railing herself and flipping over onto her back.

"Oh God! Kaku!!! Are you okay!?!?!" Kaku heard Mokuba ask, she groaned.

The park was impressive, since everyone else went in opposite directions Fen decided to go and walk the park. It was pretty impressive, but this pissed him off even more. He hated Kaiba, he supressed the painful memories he had of him and Seto. After a while he grew tired of only walking around the park and started heading towards a coaster that was running and saw two people on board. He decided to go to the exit and wait for them. He soon found out that it was Kaku and Mokuba on the ride

"Perfect, now I can squeeze in nicely with him."

Back at the Kaiba Land office, Seto was instructing a bunch of computer nerds.

"Cross reference eveyone whos in this park now, and keep close surveliance. I don't want anything to go wrong. Cross reference that guy who's supposed to be Mai's nephew."

"Mr. Kaiba, it says here he's a nephew of a Mai Valentine, has had cancer and beaten it about 5 months ago." _'something doesnt seem right' _Kaiba mused, _'he looks a little too plump and healthy to be on his feet now' _

"Keep an eye on him, I dont know if I trust him."

"Yes, " _'i know you're a fake and i'll soon know who you are' _Kaiba thought to himself as he watched the screens.

After Mokuba had helped Kaku to her feet and comforted her, they decieded to keep riding.

"I'm all right! Let's do another ride!" Kaku said and Mokuba looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Kaku nodded. They went on another ride, and when they were done they saw Mai's nephew waiting for them.

"Oh hey Soluki!" Kaku said and waved.

"Who's he?" Mokuba asked.

"He's Mai's nephew, Soluki." Kaku explained as they reached him, "Hey Soluki! This is Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother!" Kaku said and Mokuba smiled.

"Hey Soluki!" He said brightly.

"Hey there, it seems that everyone left me so would you guys mind if I rode around with you?" Fen asked. Mokuba said 'yes' in a really happy annoying way, but Fen controlled the annoyances he felt.

"Great! so what would you like to go on next?" Fen asked. Mokuba suggested some humoungous ride all the way across the park, "That's such a long ways away though." Fen remarked. Mokuba smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Fen asked. Mokuba pointed to what looked like a suped up golf-kart, "Ahhh that would be easier." He laughed, they all got onto the cart and sped across the park. Some people yelled at them as they almost ran them over. Well Mokuba is only around eleven so to him they were like racoons on the road, they could be fun to hit.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Kaku cheered in enjoyment as they rode across the park. "You sure your brother wont get mad at you for driving this around??" Kaku asked and Mokuba smiled.

"Well, what he doesn't know wont hurt him!" Mokuba laughed. Kaku laughed as well. They stopped in front of the giant coaster.

"This is gunna be awesome!!" Kaku squealed as she jumped out of the golf cart and looked up at the ride.

Fen felt nauseated after the ride. Mokubas driving skills were that of a drunk drivers.

"Woah this thing is hugeeee." He said as he looked up at the coaster, they ran up to the front of the line. About twenty people were already waiting, Fen and Kaku followed Mokuba. Fen had noticed that there were'nt any people operating any of the rides.

"Hey Mokuba, how come there are'nt people working any of these rides? Who runs them?" He asked.

Mokuba chuckled.

"My brother programed it so all the rides are run by highly sophisticated computers!!" He explained.

"Wow, that's so awesome!" Kaku said and smiled.

"I know, he's so smart!!" Mokuba aggreed and smiled even wider.

"It's not like he's the first one to think of that." Fen's thoughts slipped his tounge, he tried to quickly cover it up, "Soo really how does your brother get all this money to do all of this Mokuba? I'm sorry that I don't know you and your brother more."

Kaku heard what he had said first, but Mokuba hadn't caught it.

"It's okay!! My big brother is the CEO of Kaiba Corp!! He's really really really smart!!" Mokuba annouced and smiled widely. Kaku smiled at him. _'I wonder what he meant when he said that though....'_ Kaku thought to herself and looked over at Soluki.

"And what does Kaiba Corp do? I'm sure it has something to do with duel monsters but I have'nt grasped what, is he the creator?" Fen asked Mokuba.

"No no! Peagus is the creator of duel monsters!" Kaku said and laughed. "Kaiba Corp is a gaming company, they desgin the technology like the duel disks and the holographic systems!" Kaku explained and Mokuba nodded vigorously.

"Yep! We also desgin virtual reality games that involve duel monsters and other computer systems! Really high tech stuff! My brother is one the worlds best duelists ever!!" Mokuba bragged.

"Wow! Awesome!" Fen said, "I'm not really quite sure how the holograms work but it sounds cool!" Fen tried to seem interested. All of his questions still weren't answered yet but he didn't want to seem to probing. He only wanted to be friends with Mokuba to get to Kaiba. He was sure that right now Kaiba was crossreferencing eveything about him, but having worked in the government it had made it easier for him to cover his tracks. He figured Kaiba wouldnt remember him anyways.

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Mokuba asked. Kaku was still studying Soluki, she wasn't quite sure about him. She thought everyone knew about Kaiba Corp, since it was the leading game company.

"You wanna get some food Kaku? I know where the best cotton candy is!" Mokuba said and snapped Kaku out of her thoughts.

"Oh Yeah! Sure!" She said and laughed.

"Great!! C'mon Soluki! I'm sure you'll like it too!" Mokuba added and pointed in the direction of the cotton candy stand.

"Let's go!" Kaku cheered.

Fen followed them and listened to them all the way to the cotton candy stand. It was annoying how happy Mokuba and Kaku were all the time, if she werent so annoying he'd find her somewhat attractive but her words were like talking to a howler monkey. It was hard to think of anything else, he knew if he could just hold out for a while, then he would have a chance to take care of Kaiba.

Mokuba got everyone free cotton candy.

"So when is Kaiba going to come back to school?" Kaku asked Mokuba, they were sitting on a bench near the food stand.

"Uhhmmm im not sure, sometimes he just goes and sometimes he just doesn't. He gets tempermental about school." Mokuba said and Kaku nodded.

"Yeah that's why I skip the last classes sometimes." Kaku admitted and giggled. Mokuba chuckled.

"Gee Kaku! I never knew you skipped school!" Mokuba said, pretending to sound horrified. Fen laughed.

"How old is your older brother by the way, Mokuba?" Fen asked, trying to get into the conversation.

"Seto is 19!" Mokuba annocued. "He's a senior just like Kaku is! He would have already graduated, but he started school late." he added and Kaku nodded.

"Yepp!" She agreed.

"Hey, he's my age that's cool!" Fen mused, "So what school do you guys go to?"

"Domino Central High. Its extremely boring...." Kaku said and rolled her eyes. "So really, dont transfer, its really not worth it." Kaku added and Mokuba laughed at her.

"What im serious!" Kaku said to Mokuba, "The only thing fun is lunch and watching people duel during homeroom and the free times." Kaku explained.

"I might just go there to watch the dueling!" Fen laughed, "but really I've been out of school for almost a year and I need to finish my last year of high school, so maybe I'll come to your school!"

"Well if that's what you really want, then go ahead! I'm sure you'll have fun there somehow." Kaku said and smiled at him. Kaku winced as a sudden head ache came on. She ignored it though. "So, what next Mokuba? You know this park better then any of us!" Kaku said. There was a black figure that appeared on the top of one of the buildings and watched Kaku.

"We found her." The figure whispered into a cell phone, then he dissapeared. Kaku's head ache lifted as soon as the figure was gone.

"Hmmmm I dont know! What type of rides do you like Soluki?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know really, I've never gone to an amusement park before in my life," Fen explained "I liked the big roller coasters though, but lets try something else! What else is there here?" Fen asked.

"There's alot!!! We have a bunch of huge coasters, we have some water rides, bumper carts, go karts, and tons tons more!" Mokuba said.

"You've never been to an asument park before?!! You are seriously missing out on life!" Kaku said, she was shocked.

"Well you get to go to the best for your first one! Cause this is the best!" Mokuba said and smiled.

"It looks like it! Hmm well it's getting hot out so lets try a water ride! I wanna get soaked!" Fen said, he also noticed that Kaku was wearing a white shirt, this would add to the enjoyment for him.

Kaku, obviously completely oblivous to her clothing entuesatically agreed.

"Yeah lets do ittt!!" Kaku said and Mokuba laughed.

"Alright! One is right over there!" He said and got up, leading them over to it.

"So Kaiba really doesn't want to ride any of the rides?" Kaku asked as they were walking over.

"No, he didn't really seem interested in riding them." Mokuba said sadly.

"Why would you build a park and not ride any of the rides then?" Fen wondered out loud, "Is it because he views this as a business?"

"Yeah, probably, although he built this mainly for me because he promised me when we were little." Mokuba explained.

"Too bad, if I built a park I would be in it everyday riding stuff." Kaku said as they cut in front of everyone in line to the front.

"Well, try telling that to Seto." Mokuba said.

"That's too bad, lets ride this thing!!!" Fen hollared.

"Okay!" Mokuba cheered. They climbed into the seats, secured the bar, and took off. After they had gotten out, Kaku was bright red.

"Why didn't anyone remind me about white shirts and water!?!?!??!" Kaku wailed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Fen grinned, _'not too bad, maybe i could put up with her annoyance a little bit more' _he thought and laughed to himself.

"Here take my cover shirt Kaku" he offered politely, he had a muscle shirt on underneath.

"What do you mean?" asked the obviously-over-sheltered Mokuba.

"Oh never mind Mokuba." Kaku said as she grabbed Fen's shirt and tugged it quickly on.

"Okay?" Mokuba said. _'I hope Kaiba saw that on his cameras...' _Kaku thought to herself.

"Well, now that im properly covered once again....what should we do?" Kaku asked, her blush faded.

"How about something out in the sun? I don't know what ride that would be though." Fen said, "You have any clue Mokuba?" Fen asked

"Hmmm well most of the rides are in the sun." Mokuba said laughing, "You want something that goes really fast or what? I think we only have like 10 min or so, because Seto wants to address everyone again about dueling or to ask how you liked the park...or something like that." Mokuba said.

"Is he holding another tourament?" Kaku asked. Mokuba shrugged.

"I dont know, he hasn't said anything to me about it yet if he is." Mokuba replied.

Fen wondered what it could be about, but probably since he was into so much of duel monsters it probably had to do with something of that. Fen kept focusing on the whole point of being here at this place, Kaiba had hurt him in his past and he wanted revenge he wanted justice to be served.

"Do you really think we have time to go on another ride? Maybe we should just head over." Fen suggested wanting to see Kaiba again.

"Alright that works too!" Mokuba said and led them over to the place where Kaiba would be appearing. Just as they got there, one of Kaiba's guards got on the loud speakers and annouced to the park that they needed to meet.

"Well, we beat the crowd." Kaku said and giggled. She wanted to see Kaiba again too.

_That was the second part! Thanks for reading! Leave comments if you wish! The third part will be coming along soon!_


	3. Let the games Begin!

_Disclaimer: I (Jas) do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters they all belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The only characters we (Jas and Sean) own are Kaku and Fen (For the moment being) _

_The way this is written is one paragraph is from Kaku's point of view and the second paragraph is written from Fen's POV. It will change later on with some sections from other characters POV's as well. _

_Without further a do, here is our fanfiction!_

The guests started to crowd around the stage where Kaiba would be appearing soon. Mokuba ran off back stage and Fen and Kaku were left alone for a while.

"He seems like a nice kid, always happy too, thats a good thing." Fen laughed, "It's too bad his older brother isnt always there for him."

Kaku sighed.

"Well it wasn't always like that...." She said and trailed off, she shook her head, "Kaiba is running a huge business, so it's hard for him to always be there, but he does a lot for Mokuba." Kaku said and smiled to herself, "If you look beyond everything, I think he is a really good person." She added. Tea suddenly appeared behind her.

"Ooooh Kaku, you loon, stop droning on about Kaiba!" She said and grabbed Kaku in a head lock.

"Ack!! Tea?!?" Kaku squealed.

Once again the annoyance factor struck Fen. More and more people started to fill the small area as time went by, their whole gang finally showed up as well. A speaker came on and annouced Kaiba's introduction.

"I'm sure you're all impressed by my amusement park arent you?" he gloated to the crowd, some people cheered but the expression on Kaiba's face didnt change, "Now to the reason why you are really here, most of you have something in common, most of you I brought here because you are the best duelists in your regions and some of you, like Joey, are here because they would've committed suicide if they couldnt come." Kaiba jeered, "Yugi, you promised me a duel and I intend to make sure you keep that promise, but for the rest of you, you can try to defeat him in a duel and then duel me, if you have a deck step forward"

All but five people stepped forward. "Mokuba you can choose one person to stay." Kaiba said.

"I choose Kaku!" Mokuba exclaimed with a smile.

"Fine, the rest of you go home." he pointed to the exit with choppers on the helipads, those sad few people left, "The rest of you are involved in a duel tournament, each of you will be given a park map, there will be twenty locations on the map where you need to recieve a minature ride token. You see, each highlighted ride on your map has a duel field waiting to be played on, but I've assigned you all a specific home ride that you must protect. You are the guardian of that ride, if someone comes to your field you must battle them, there are two people per home field who protect their field. You have to recieve all of the ride tokens in order to get to the finals, there will be five finalists in the end. You are given three of the same ride tokens for your home field, if you lose those three ride tokens you lose the tournament. If you are challenged on your field and are defeated then you relinquish one of your tokens, if you are challenged and win your duel you may take one of their ride tokens from the loser but not their own home ride tokens. You can only challenge someone by going to their field. Each of your home fields has been made to suite each of your decks with field cards, defending your field has advantages but the only way you can win is by battling each other. Once the five finalists have been chosen you are to report to dragon lake. You have seven days starting tomorrow to get to the finals, you will sleep in the cabins constructed at Kaiba Corner. I'll see you in seven days, let the games begin!" Kaiba yelled and walked off the stage. _'So this was his plan all along, interesting, I have to get to the finals for everything to work.' _Fen thought

Kaku ran over when Mokuba came out from behind the stage. She grabbed him in a big hug.

"Mokuba you are seriously the greatest!" Kaku exclaimed. Mokuba laughed.

"Thanks!" He said and smiled. Joey was grummbled about how Kaiba was a big fat jerk as the group walked over to where Kaku was.

"So Mokuba, where's Kaiba Corner?" Yugi asked, he wasn't too excited to have to enter another tourament, but at least it was something to do.

"Its over here, I'll show you!" Mokuba said and started to walk over towards the area.

"Kaku you are so lucky." Tea said and nudged her arm. Kaku giggled.

"Well your lucky you brought your deck." Kaku retorted and Tea nodded.

"Yes, yes thats very true." She said and laughed along with Kaku.

"I just want to kick Kaiba's snotty rich ass!" Joey growled under his breath.

Fen was somewhat excited, probably because everyone else was just as excited. They all arrived at Kaiba Corner, one of the machine ride robots was standing in front of the village. There were cozy cottages placed in the area, some even with chimney stacks.

"Attention duelists." the monotone machines voice called out, "Duelists are assigned a cabin, a number will be annouced follwed by two names, the number is the assigned bulding, C-15 Triston Taylor with Soluki Valentine, B-6 Tea Gardner with Kaku Tusbaskita, A-2 Yugi Moto, D-5 Braz Yukoro with Saigo Plumier" the list went on and on.

"Why am I the only one with my own cottage?" Yugi thought and asked alooud.

"Tent-0 Joey Wheeler"

"Whaaa? Kaiba! I'm not sleepin in a tent!!" Joey yelled.

"Would Mr. Wheeler like an escort?" The robot outstrectcched its pincer like hands towards Joey.

"Nyahhh! Nyahh! No! I'm good!" Joey took off running.

"Joey sleep in my cottage!" Yugi screamed at now the black dot running away from the group. Fen started to laugh at it all, it was a long time since he had enjoyed himself.

Kaku was overly excited.

"If this wasn't in an amusement park I would think it was like summer camp!" Kaku said and jumped up and down, she loved staying in cottages. It was like a vacation almost, aside from the dueling.

"Yeah yeah, you only say that because you get to watch! You dont have to duel!" Tea said and shook her head sadly. Kaku giggled.

"C'mon lets check out our cottage!" Kaku shouted and dragged Tea off towards there assigned cottage. She threw the door open and leaped inside. It was amazing, there were two queen sized beds, covered in what looked like very comfy pillows. There was a bathroom, and a flat panel TV in front of a couch. There was also some dresser's and two small closets. Kaku clapped her hands together excitedly, Tea looked around impressed.

"Wow. I wasn't really expecting something this nice." She said as she looked around the room.

"Leave it to Kaiba to throw the worlds best tourament!" Kaku said and jumped on her bed, it was nice and squishy soft, just how she liked it, "Ooooh yeaaahhh!" Kaku said and buried her face in one of the many pillows.

"You are so easy to please!" Tea said and laughed, she jumped on her own bed, "Whoa, this is nice..." Tea said. Kaku laughed at her.

"Told ya so!" She retorted.

Fen walked into his cottage, he didn't imagine it to be anything like this, he expected a small wooden cabin style setup instead he got a hotel suite. A lot of luxieries. _'This guy does way too much.'_ Fen thought.

"Wow this is nice!" Triston commented.

"Yeah it is!" Fen couldn't believe it. It was late so Fen decided to take a shower, in his head he had flashbacks of his sleepless nights thinking of ways to take revenge on Kaiba. He would lay there sleepless in his bed, he would claw the inside of his legs to deal with his pain. He looked down at his legs to see some of the scarring still there, he didnt want to think about that, not when everything was in place now. After taking a shower he found Triston passed out on his bed. Fen decided to relax and turned on the tv.

Kaku closed her eyes and sighed, Tea was in the shower. She got another headache and pressed her palm against her left eye. _'Not again...I thought I finally escaped that.' _Kaku thought bitterly to herself. The pain subsided as Tea opened the bathroom door.

"Do you want to take a shower Kaku?" Tea asked.

"Maybe in the morning." Kaku replied, she was staring up at the celing._ 'I thought I finally figured out how to control that goddman eye.' _Kaku thought and pressed her hand against her eye again. Tea turned on the tv to drama re-runs. Kaku crawled under her covers and decided to go to sleep a little earlier than normal.

The next morning they were awoken by a familiar voice over the speakers throughout the park.

"Get up you lazy scum, yes Wheeler that means you, everyone meet at dining building in one hour." The voice clicked off. Fen got out of bed. Triston was still lying there motionless so Fen decided to poke him a few times. He finally stirred and Fen figured it was good enough. Fen walked outside and ran into Tea as he stepped out of his cottage. He tripped over her and fell to the ground, face first, he came back up with a bloody nose.

Kaku heard the voice and jumped up to run into the shower.

"You better hurry!!" Tea shouted as she left the cottage, only to have Fen slam into her, "Ooof!" Tea groaned as she almost fell over. Kaku jumped out of the shower and quickly pulled on her clothes, she jumped out of the cottage, her hair still dripping wet. She noticed Fen on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Oh? What happened here?" She asked.

"Just a lil run in, ohh I'm bleeding, oh well! So how was your sleep ladies?" Fen asked.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!!" Tea fretted and reached out a hand to help him to his feet.

"Well uh...I slept okay..."Kaku replied as she watched Tea freak out and apologize a million times. She felt the pressure behind her eyes and rubbed it a few times until the pain went away. _'Arrrggghhh! Stupid eye! Why now??!?' _She growled in her mind.

"It's ok for the millionth time Tea!" he laughed and shooed her apologies, "What's wrong Kaku?"

"Urggh...Nothing really, it's no big deal." Kaku said and adverted her gaze. It wasn't a subject she really wanted to talk about, since she had that extreme freak out at the orphange, she never wanted to talk about her eye again, "I'm fine, just forget about it." Kaku said and waved her hands in front of her, "Let's head over to breakfast!" She said, changing the subject. She turned and started walking towards the dining area, Tea followed behind her.

Fen took another peek inside of his room to make sure Triston was moving and he was, so he headed to the dining building. The hall was extravagent, it looked to be a high quality fine dinging restaurant, something you wouldn't see at an amusement park. This didnt seem to suprise Fen anymore, he realized that Kaiba just liked to show off his money. Not many people had come yet to the breakfast but more and more kept coming in little by little, the food was amazing as well, some types of food he had never heard of but everything was amazing.

"I'm in hefan!" he said to Yugi as he spit some food from his stuffed mouth.

Yugi laughed at Fen.

"This is really good food!" He agreed as he chowed down. Mokuba came into the hall and ran over to where Kaku was sitting with Anzu.

"So how did you like the cottage?" He asked and both girls smiled.

"Amazing!" Kaku said and Mokuba smiled.

"Great! Are you excited to watch the duels today Kaku?" He asked and Kaku nodded.

"You bet! It's gunna be a blast!" She said and Mokuba nodded.

"I know! I can't wait either! This is gunna be awesome!" He agreed.

Kaiba appeared in front of everyone again.

"The Kaiba Land tournament starts today, each of you will be given your home field and three ride tokens, defend them well" Kaiba stepped of the stage as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Tea do you mind if I tag around your field?" Kaku asked.

"Thats fine with me!" Tea said brightly.

"Great!!" Kaku said and clapped her hands together.

"When announced each duelist will step forward, you will be given your home fields, at that time you are to report to your field and wait, the tournament will start when announced, good luck" A robotic voice said to the crowd, everyones name was called to their own home fields. Fen already knew what type of field he was going to be sent to, he wondered how similar his other home field partners deck would mimic his own. Fen was sent what looked like an ancient old egyptian part of the park, but this was the water park_ 'not too bad' _he thought. He went over to the dueling field which was between the two ancient towers and waited for his partner to arrive.

Kaku followed Tea over to her field, it was located in the kiddy section. _'I should have figured as much, cutie girly cards are in the kiddy park..' _Kaku thought to herself as she looked around.

"Awww this place is so cute!!" Tea squealed. Tea's partner was already there, she had bright pink hair and was super girly.

"HHHIIIIIIIIIII!!!" The pink haired girl squealed. Even for Kaku and Tea, her voice was too high pitched and annoying.

"Umm Hi?" Tea repiled, Kaku just waved. As Tea and the girl talked, Kaku moved off to the side and looked at the kiddy rides that were surrounding them. _'This is cute, im sorta amazed Kaiba made this section, actually, who am I kidding, Mokuba probably designed this. The Kaiba I know now wouldn't desgin someplace this....cute and adorable.'_ Kaku thought to herself. She missed the old Kaiba from the orphange, he was so much sweeter and nicer and he smiled all the time. _'I know hes still like that somewhere inside....' _Kaku thought to herself.

Fen had watched his partner walk across what seemed to be the long desert, he was a shorter kid, wearing blue, he had brown hair, and a smiley face.

"Hey there my names Utsumi! Are you my partner?" the kid asked,_ 'oh great another annoying fuckwad like Yugi,' _

"Yeah it seems so, im Soluki Valentine" Fen replied, "I'm guessin you like crysstal beasts also?" Fen asked.

"Well sorta! I have crystal beast monsters but I've never played with their field abilities before!" he answered, "but my deck is setup a totally different way, I have a lot of other montsters also!"

"Good good, I just wanted to make sure we weren't too much alike." Fen laughed, "I didn't want our opponents to be bored or know what exactly was in each of our decks."

"So what do we do now?" the boy asked.

"I think we wait for whatever tells us to start the tournament." Fen replied.

"HEY! IM SAKURA YOISHE!!" The pink haired girl shouted to Kaku, pulling her out of her flashbacks of the orphange.

"Oh Hey? Im Kaku Tusbasikta!" Kaku said and smiled back.

"Are you a duelist too??" Sakura asked.

"No no no!" Kaku said and waved her arms in front of her.

"Shes just watching." Tea added.

"Oh yeah! You got picked to stay in the park even though you aren't a duelist! Thats awesome!" Sakura said and smiled. Kaku nodded.

"Mmmhmmm." She replied.

"Well this is getting boring just sitting and waiting here" the young kid said.

"Yeah it is, but it's just the calm before the storm." Fen replied, the loud speaker kicked on.

"This is the start of the Kaiba Land duelist tournament, five finalists will emerge from this week long tournament, let the games begin." Kaiba's voice clicked off of the loud speaker.

"Well that was simple and to the point." Fen laughed, "Well let the games start then!" Fen said as he walked out of his home field looking at his map.

Kaku heard the voice and Sakura clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

"THIS IS SO EXCITING!" She squealed.

"I hope no one too strong comes our way..." Tea said to herself. Kaku pulled out her map, although she wasn't dueling.

"There are so many parts to this park! And so many fields!" Kaku said aloud as she glanced over everything. _'This is going to be an intense tourament...' _She thought.

Fen looked down at his map. _'Well lets try the closest field first, water, that doesnt sound too bad and it probably helps out some of my other cards also.' _Fen thought he walked over to the field, it only took him two minutes before he saw how the field was laid out. He saw both of the home field duelists still there, both of them must have decided to not walk out and challenge other people. _'Probably novices.' _Fen thought.

"Water field! I challenge you and your home field duelist to a duel!" Fen yelled.

"I accept your duel!" A guy with black hair with no shirt yelled back, Fen had to grin. _'This guy's a joke.' _he thought, they both stepped up to the field.

"Please annouce names before duel starts." A mechanical voice stated.

"Soluki Valentine!" Fen yelled.

"Mako Tsunami!" His opposer said.

"Let the duel start!" the computer voice stated.

Away in Kaiba Castle in a secret monitoring room sat Kaiba and his staff.

"Mr. Kaiba the first duelist battle has started." a bald guy said.

"Put in on screen 1." Seto demanded.

"Duelist Aalentine and duelist Tsunami on water field sir." the bald guy replied _'excellent, now I can figure out who this kid is and if he's a challenge to me at all.' _Kaiba thought.

Sakura left kiddy land to go look for duels, while Tea stayed behind. A weaker duelist, named Saku Binya, had come from the insect field, he said that Weevil had kicked him out. Amazingly, Tea ended up winning, while the kid looked like he was going to cry.

"You did really good! It was fun dueling you!" Tea said smiling and waving. The kid didn't look too happy.

"Whatever." He said and stormed off.

"Wow, he's a sore loser." Tea said to Kaku, who nodded.

"I'd say so!" Kaku replied, "Congrats on your victory though! You were great!" Kaku said and gave Tea a high five.

"Thanks Kaku!" Tea said and giggled._ 'Too bad Kaiba wasn't dueling, I'd love to see him duel now. Back at the orphange he would duel with Mokuba and the other kids, he was always so good, he was good at everything! I wonder how much better hes gotten..' _Kaku wondered to herself.

"I hope no one strong comes over here!" Tea said, staring at the entry way to Kiddy Land.

"Oh dont worry Tea!" Kaku said and smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up, "I'm sure you'll do fine!" She added. Tea laughed nervously.

"I hope so.." She said.

The duel between Mako and Fen was fierce, but in the end somehow Fen beat Mako at his ocean field.

"I had you grasping for air in a whirlpool! and you somehow swam out! How!?" Mako exclaimed.

"I guess I'm just lucky at this!" Fen smiled, after the battle Mako relinquished one of his field tokens to Fen, "It was a hard fought battle, good luck with the rest of your feats!" Fen said to Mako.

"You too, your respect towards me is like the respect shared with the ocean and the moon, thank you." Mako said. Fen nodded and waved good-bye. He put the token into the map and his name appeared along with the total number of tokens he had compared to evryone else, so far he was the only one, but he spoke too soon because Tea's name had just appeared. _'Wow she can duel? Maybe tomorrow I'll drop by and pay her a visit.'_ he thought, he needed somewhat of a rest before he would travel to his next journey, so he decided to search for the nearest concession stand to get food and figure out the full potential of his park map.

Kaku was laying down on a bench waiting around, while Tea was looking through her deck and trying to figure out what the best strategy was. _'I can't wait till the finals....I just want to see Kaiba duel...I mean, it's going to be amazing.' _Kaku thought to herself. She stared up at the clear blue sky. _'I sorta wish he remembered who I was, he is so important to me but yet he has no idea who I even am...oh well, I guess I do look a lot different, and we were both very young....' _Kaku figured to herself and sighed. She closed her eyes and heard someone else challenge Tea, Tea sounded so nervous when she accecpted. Kaku sat up and opened her eyes to watch the duel.

Fen looked on his map and saw the wind field was by him and that there was a food stand on the way with bathrooms. _'Gold Mine!' _Fen thought and walked faster to the spot, after reliveing himself he purchased a burger and sat down at a table. It was somewhat eerie but it was a nice sunny day where he could enjoy the weather. He viewed his park map, inside he found a player profile program with lists of all the players, what their home fields were and how many tokens they had, they also said how long each of their duels were. _'That could be useful.' _Fen thought. He decided to stop dilly dallying with his map and head over to the wind field. He arrived to see that it, being a wind field, was perched on something hat looked like a birds nest, he went to the bottom of the elevator.

"Please announce duelist name." a computer voice said.

"Soluki Valentine"

"We're sorry, but the home field duelists are not here at this time, please check our gps map to see where they are located in the park, if a duelist is not currently in battle you may call him back to his home field by pressing his icon." Fen noticed that Suzuki Konami was in battle at the dragon field already, but Abe Naota wasn't far away and wasnt in battle.

"Here goes nothing." Fen said as he pushed his icon.

"Notifying Abe Naota of a challenger." the robotic voice stated, his icon lit up and almost immediately started coming back to the wind field. _'neat'_ Fen thought, _'now to just sit and wait, he's got a lil ways to come.'_ Fen sat down on a park bench looking over his cards and waited.

Sadly, Tea lost the duel, but still seemed happy and thanked the person for a fun and challenging duel. At least he wasn't a sour-puss like the last guy. Kaku layed back down on her bench, Sakura came back and roared so loudly Kaku flipped off the bench and landed on the pavement.

"I CANT BELIEVE I LOST TWO DUELS!!" Sakura screamed and stomped her feet on the ground like an angry child. Kaku and Tea both blinked. She acted like a 4 year old, even Mokuba who was technically younger than her acted more mature.

"I'm uh...sorry Sakura." Tea said, Sakura was still pouting and stomping around in circles.

"That was so unfair! BAH BAH! STUPID STUPID!" Sakura screamed. Kaku rubbed her ears and rolled her eye, "I'M STAYING HERE FROM NOW ON! SO THERE!!" Sakura stated and sat down on the pavement.

"W-we weren't going to stop you." Tea said, she was even getting annoyed with this girl. Sakura pouted. _'I never even saw girls like that at the orphange, and I was the most hated one there, so I think I saw the bad side of everyone.' _Kaku thought to herself as she watched Sakura's antics.

Fen was just starting to doze off when he looked up to see Abe walking towards him, Fen nodded and Abe did the same. Abe the walked to the tower without saying a word pushed the elevator button and went up. _'Wooow what a prick!'_ Fen thought. After Abe went up, Fen waited to push the elevator button then the doors opened and Fen rode up the elevator. He reached the top and Abe had already taken his side of the field, watching as Fen went to take his position. Once both were in posisiton a voice kicked on.

"Duelists state their names." They stated them, "Let the game begin!" The first couple of turns everything was quiet until Fen was down by three thousand points, then he drew the perfect card and Abe couldnt attack him. One by one Fens power grew and Abe was defeated, without saying a word he tossed his token at Fen and stomped off the platform. Fen put the token in his map and saw that there were five other duelists who had won twice today. _'I think thats enough for the first day.' _ Fen thought, he went down the elevator and went back to his cottage.

After another few duels, Kaku and Tea decided to head back to the cottage, Tea had won another duel, so she was really excited, but also exhausted. As soon as they got back to the cottage Tea took a nap, she fell asleep on top of her bed, not even under the covers. Kaku giggled at her friend. _'Hey...what about clothes, I meant to ask Mokuba but I forgot...' _Kaku thought to herself. She went over to the what she assumed was empty closet and opened it. Kaku's mouth opened in shock, somehow it was filled with her clothes, though not the ones she would have hoped.

"Arrrghhh!" Kaku growled under her breath. Almost half of the clothes were the sundresses and more ornate desginer things she bought when she first found out all the money she had and went on a shopping spree. She had tucked most of them away in her closet and bought more normal clothing so it didn't stand out that she was rich. At least there were some normal clothes in their too, she sighed._ 'I would ask how these all got here, but I'm not sure I really want to answer to that.' _Kaku thought to herself and closed the closet door again.

Fen returned to his cottage, there was a note on his door that read: 'Dear Mr. valentine, we regret to inform you that we were unable to locate your clothing that we were to bring to you at this tournament, we were not able to locate your place of residence either. Please give Mokuba Kaiba your adress so we are able to bring your wardrobe to you, thanks for your cooperation- Kaiba Land Office.' Fen stared at the note, _'Shit, I can't tell them, what do I do?' _Fen thought, _'I'll lie, where did I say I was from? Ummm its not that far away, Shit! wait I know wat I'll do, I'll tell them where I live, but I'll have one of my men waiting for one of Kaiba's butlers, its one butler, Kaiba wont even know that hes gone! Ok now I need to get a hold of the phone I brought' _Fen ran inside to his cottage to setup the plan.

Kaku pulled out one of the dresses, it was black with white edges and a black ribbion laced through the white lace-like material around the hems. Kaku sighed and changed into it. It still fit her._ 'I guess this will have to do....Tea is gunna be way to happy about this though.' _Kaku thought to herself and grimmaced. No one knew that she was rich, she never told anyone, it would just create too many problems. _'No one should be able to tell this is designer though, I doubt anyone around here would know.' _Kaku thought and slipped out of the cottage to get some food. She was starving. She pulled out her map and wandered off in the direction of the nearest food stand.

_Oooh what will happen next? What is Fen's plan?! Well you will all figure that out in the next section of course! Comment if you wish! Enjoy your day!_


	4. Just keep dueling

_Disclaimer: I (Jas) do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters they all belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The only characters we (Jas and Sean) own are Kaku and Fen (For the moment being) _

_The way this is written is one paragraph is from Kaku's point of view and the second paragraph is written from Fen's POV. It will change later on with some sections from other characters POV's as well. _

_Without further a do, here is our fanfiction!_

Fen completed his call and went outside, it was around dinnertime so he figured Mokuba would be there. The phone call didn't last long at all, he instructed his man to remove all of his surveliance equipment at night and to wait in his apartment for any man who decided to come in. He told his man to do whatever he wanted to with the intruder, his man understood and they ended their conversation. Fen recalled the conversation going over in his mind of anything that he might have forgotten; he was pretty sure he covered everything. He walked up to the dining hall and realized he seemed more grimy than everyone else because he hadn't showered yet. _'hmmm I do need clothes though, but how?' _ Fen thought,_ 'I wonder how good Kaiba's security is, I bet my men could sneak something in somewhere. All I would need is some sort of transportation to get there, ahhh I know how!' _He decided to make another call after dinner. Fen saw Mokuba and started towards him.

"Hey Mokuba! hey I noticed that everyone else has clothes and your brother told me that he couldnt find my address so here it is!" Fen handed him the piece of paper and smiled.

Unlike everyone else, Kaku didn't want to go to the main dining hall. She stopped at a stand that sold sweets and looked in through the glass windows. She caught herself drooling over the carmal apples. She quickly whiped it away and stood up.

"Can I uh...have one of those caramel apples please?" Kaku asked and placed a 10 on the counter. She was handed her apple and change. She smiled and skipped off, back towards the cottages. She took a huge bite out of her apple and smiled to herself, "Oooooh this issss goooood!" She said aloud to herself, she was in her own little world. She made it back to the cottages and looked over towards the main dining hall where everyone was heading towards._ 'I feel way to fancy....' _Kaku thought to herself. _'I bet if I go in there everyone will stare at me...' _Kaku thought to herself. She turned to open up the cottage door, but just as she was reached for the handle the door flung open and Tea was standing in the door frame.

"KAKU!!" She screamed, Kaku almost threw her apple in the air in shock.

"T-tea?!?!" Kaku said in shock.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING! I SAW ALL YOUR CLOTHES!!" Tea shouted and jumped down in front of her.

"I-I was just about to change..." Kaku started, but Tea gave her the evil eye.

"Oh no you are not! We are going to the dining hall now! I dont care if you don't like the way you look! You are amazing!" Tea said and shoved Kaku towards the hall. Kaku whined and complained, but gave in.

"Yeah sure! No problem!!" Mokuba said and took the paper from Fen, "I'll be sure to tell Seto right away, he wants to make sure everyone is comfortable!" Mokuba said, although in reality Seto didn't really care. Mokuba was the one who ordered the people to collect everyones clothes. Seto gave him permission but Mokuba was more concerned with everyones well-being compared to how little his older brother seemed to care. Mokuba smiled back at Fen.

"Thanks Mokuba, so do you know where everyone else is? It seems somewhat empty in here." Fen asked, he was really trying to find Kaku and tea, but he realized that not having to deal with their annoyances was quite relaxing.

"A lot of people might still be dueling, and most others probably just want to enjoy the park." Mokuba explained, the squeak of the door opening stole his attention away. He smiled brightly towards the door, "Well theres Tea and Kaku now!" Mokuba said and ran over to them.

Kaku groaned as Tea shoved her into the main dining hall._ 'I like this dress and all but, its so, oh I don't know, obviously expensiv?!?!?!.' _Kaku thought to herself. She noticed Mokuba running over to her. _'I should be safe, Mokuba wouldn't know about desginer clothing, hes way to young.'_ Kaku thought to herself and sighed in relief.

"Hey Mokuba!!" Kaku and Tea both said happily.

'_Shit they're here, oh well I think I've gotten use to it by now.' _Fen thought, he decided to socialize with them later. He felt he should be rewarded for winning two duels and headed towards the dessert table. Fen decided to choose a key lime pie his favorite and instead of taking just one piece, he took the whole cake and sat down to devour it at a table.

"Thanks for all the clothes Mokuba!" Tea said and smiled at him.

"Oh it was nothing! I like your dress Kaku, I've never seen you in a dress before!" Mokuba said and chuckled. Kaku rolled her eyes.

"I haven't worn one in a long time." She replied. _'I used to wear them all the time at the orphange though.' _She thought to herself. Tea slung her arm around Kaku's shoulders.

"I think it's a nice change! It makes her look older and more elegant!" Tea said and giggled, Kaku groaned loudly in complaint, "Hey look its Soluki!" Tea said and pointed, Kaku looked around Mokuba.

"He's eating a whole pie, I don't think we should uh, bother him." Kaku said, Tea nodded.

"Yeah he looks pretty engulfed in his eating." She agreed.

"Well, you can eat whatever you want!" Mokuba said and pointed over towards the large buffet.

"Yay!" Tea cheered and ran over towards the food. Kaku didn't really want anything, so she just sat down at a table and watched Tea load up her plate.

Fen felt tooo full to finish the rest of the pie. He had only eaten half of it but he just couldn't finish it. He saw Kaku and Tea sitting over at another table and he thought he should go over to share some of his victory pie. Fen got up and almost stumbled from his full stomach. He walked over to to their table and sat down and let out a sigh.

"Ahh that's sooo good! You guys want some?" Fen exasperated.

"Yeah!!" Tea said reached over to grab a piece.

"I guess..." Kaku said and reached over as well. It did look good.

"So did you win any duels today Soluki?" Tea asked as she dug into her piece her key lime pie.

"Yeah I won two!" he laughed, "who would have thought I won one, the first guy I battled seemed very honorable but the second guy just seemed a little weird, stay away from the air tower unless you have someone with you!" he said in a serious manner, "So how did you do today Tea?" Fen asked.

"Ooooh it was okay! The first guy i beat was really snotty, I lost the second duel but it was still a lot of fun! Avoid my partner though, shes a little..." Tea trailed off.

"Crazy, pyscho, acts like a 2 year old?" Kaku finished and laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much all of those." Tea said and laughed as well, "But the air tower is weird?" Tea asked after she finsihed.

"What kind of weird?" Kaku asked.

Fen didn't want to reveal that he had been able to research the man and found out that he was a convicted rapist killer.

"I don't know, but I got really, really weird vibes from him so it is probably best just to avoid him at all costs." Fen explained, "so how did Yugi and them do?"

"Yugi did amazing as always, Joey won all his duels too!" Tea explained.

"Joey really wants to duel Kaiba, he hates him because of all the rude comments he makes." Kaku added.

"Although it's safe to say that Yugi will most likey be the one to duel Kaiba, he is the King of Games and all." Tea said and giggled.

"It will be an interesting tourament!" Kaku said with a smile. She was sort of curious about the weird wind tower, but decided not to ask about it anymore.

"That's good news about Joey and Yugi." Fen commented, "Well hopefully in these next couple of days I'll be able to keep up with them!" he laughed, "but yeah I can't wait to battle more! I'm gonna let my partner go out and walk the fields, but yeah my partner seems friendly, if you ever wanted to duel him I'm sure he would gladly accept" Fen explained, "oh yeah I forgot to mention but you look beautiful tonight Kaku." he smiled and laughed.

Kaiba sat in his office chair, he had just gotten off the phone with one of his major shareholders. The man expressed how succesful he thought Kaiba Corp's stocks would jump once they opened the park, but Kaiba didn't really care. He didn't open the park just to make more money, he opened it for the promise he made to Mokuba during their time at the orphonage before they were both adopted. He remembered how he and Mokuba used to play in the sandbox and build the layout of Kaiba Land. Kaiba remembered those drawings and used most of them in his park. He reflected back to when he stayed at the orphanage, most of the kids there were always mean to him and his little brother along with a few others, but if its one thing Kaiba has, its a good memory, he knew who he had to defeat in his life before he could reach his level of accomplishment. He also remembered the few people who he helped along the way. Kaiba wasn't an idiot for any matter, when he took over his stepfather's corporation he got rid of the dirty CEO's that ran it. That day he took over many people shook his hand, every single face he remembered to this day, but he didn't care for them. He didn't care about how he helped them with their lives, he just didnt care about other people aside from Mokuba and himself, he didn't know why, maybe it was because the only way he was succesful was only by himself. It was only himself that gave him his success, or maybe it was because at an early age, just when he felt a friendship he was ripped away from it. Maybe thats the reason why Kaiba didn't want friends, he didn't want to lose anymore..

"Mr. Kaiba?" one of his advisors said.

"What is it Krem?"

"Mokuba has just given us Mr. Valentines place of residence."

"Well then send a butler to retrieve his clothes, don't notify me about this, this wasn't my idea after all remember?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, would you like anything else sir?"

"No leave me." Kaiba stated. Krem left the room and closed the door. Kaiba turned to his monitors of the park, it seemed most of the duelists were now eating and all fields were inactive. Kaiba checked the monitor to the dining hall, he smiled somewhat, Mokuba was eating dinner with Tea, Kaku and the mysterious Soluki. _'At least this is making him happy.'_ Kaiba thought, he stared at the monitor thinking thoughts of the past and of a nostalgia. Kaiba thought more and shut off the monitor to leave the room and retire to his castle's high tower. He arrived in his luxurious room, he showered then layed in bed staring at the ceiling, wandering, wanting.

Kaku blushed.

"U-uh thank you!" She stuttered. Tea started laughing.

"Kaku never wears dresses! I saw them at her house before and I always tried to make her wear them!" Tea said and elbowed her in the ribs.

"Teeeeaaaaa! Stop it!" Kaku whined and elbowed her back.

"Well shes right Kaku, you look good, you should wear dresses more often!" he said and smiled at her and Tea.

"Well since its like all Kaiba's guard bulter people picked picked out, so i guess I will be wearing them." Kaku said and smiled.

"Ahh I'm kind of beat right now, I think I'm gonna go to the gym and hot tub to cool down." Fen anounced, "Good night girls. I will see you bright and early tommorrow!" he smiled, waved, and departed from the table.

"Good night!" Both girls said and waved goodbye.

"I think we should head back to the cabin too." Tea said, getting up from her seat.

"Sounds good, I'm tired." Kaku said and streched, yawning loudly. They headed back to the cabin, while Tea showered Kaku crawled into her bed. She sighed and turned out the bed side lamp on her side of the room. She closed her eyes and thought about the past. _It always seemed dark and cloudy to Kaku when she was outside the orphange. That could have been because she had no friends and was always alone, it also could have been because of the thing that she hid. Her left eye, but she didn't want to think of that now. She patted her bangs that covered up her eye and sighed. She turned to look at all the kids playing. She noticed someone else looking at her, she felt his stare and turned to look. It was a little boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes, he wasn't looking at her in the mean way everyone else did either. She had heard his name before, it was Seto, and he had a little brother named Mokuba. He lifted his hand, and it seemed like he was about to wave. "Everyone time to come in for snacks!!" The keeper of the orphange shouted from the door. The little boy dropped his hand and got up and walked towards the door. Kaku followed him with her gaze. 'Was he going to wave to me??' She thought to herself, it was suprising, no one ever waved to her, and no one ever looked at her in a way that wasn't a glare. _

"Good night Kaku! Ill wake you up in the morning!" Tea said, breaking Kaku out of her past.

"Oh, okay, Good night Tea." Kaku replied. Tea turned off her light and the cottage was filled with darkness. Kaku shut her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Fen looked at his watch. _'9 oclock, five more hours till the drop off.' _Fen thought, he had a long ways to go until he would get there, so he decided to not lie and went over to the park gym to work out somewhat. No one else was in the gym, it only made sense because people were still trying to recover from the days duels, so Fen hit the machines for a while going over in his mind where he had to go to the dropoff. It was three miles away from the park, on the perimeter of Kaiba Land. He was to meet one of his men to recieve some of his clothes amongst other items. After a while working out he went into the hot tub to cool down, there he thought about the days duels and when he was at dinner. For a while he thought about how good Kaku looked. _'There is more to that girl than meets the eye.' _Fen thought, he decided possibly later this week he would look up some of her background just to make sure she checked out. After a while of soaking in the hot tub he got out, dired off, and then checked the time, it was 12:30. _'Still a long time to go' _he thought, he walked back to his cottage to make sure that Triston had come back and was sleeping. To his amazement he saw Triston with a bedlight on and reading a book. _'Never would've guessed that. I can't risk him being awake when I come in later.' _Fen thought. He decided to take a trip to the dining hall to see if anyone was awake to give him some hot chocolate. He opened the door and saw a light towards the kitchen, he found a short round man sitting and watching tv.

"Hey there can I get two cups of hot chocolate?"

"Right away." the short man replied. The man brought back to glasses and Fen departed back to his cottage. Fen pulled open his coat pocket pulled out a small vial filled with powder and put it into one of the drinks, he then went into his cottage

"I saw you're still awake so I brought you some hot chocolate." Fen said.

"Oh awesome! Wow this is good!" Triston said taking a sip.

"Yeah it is." Fen replied trying not to smile, "So how was your dueling today?" Fen asked.

"Not bad, I won my first duel but lost my second, how'd you do?" Triston asked.

"I won both of mine today actually."

"Alright congradulations!"

"Thanks" fen replied, Triston yawned.

"Wow I'm really tired! I think I'm gonna sleep."

"Alright, me too, I'm beat." Fen replied, but Triston had already fallen asleep. _'Perfect!'_ Fen thought, he slid out of his cottage door without making the smallest of sounds. He walked out of the duelist's resident area and went up another path, he then took a right and went down a smaller path, he came to where he needed to be. Fen uncovered the bush and started up the steriod golf kart, it was a little noisy so Fen decided to shut it off and push it some ways until it was clearly away from anyone who could here it. He then checked his watch, set a course for southeast, and hit the gas. It took him 15 minutes to reach his target, he could see the orange painted rock that was designated for him to go to and then he saw his man.

"You got everything?"

"Yeah I got it all and more." The dark man replied.

"Good." The man handed Fen a black trashbag then reached inside of his jacket.

"Here boss wants you to have this also." he handed him a gun.

"I figured he would, I was gonna ask for one anyways. I will keep in contact, goodbye Foxtrot." Fen replied, the man nodded. Fen started up his golf kart and drove away. About halfway back he looked up, there flying over him, were to helicopters with the Kaiba Corp symbol on them _'Shit!'_ Fen took a turn to avoid their siight, but they choopers weren't heading for him, they were heading for where he met the man. _'Shit I can't do this again.' _He knew his man would be able to get out in time, but still it was too close of a call. Fen reached his cottage at three, stashed away his belongings and fell asleep.

Tap tap tap.

"What is it?" Kaiba yelled from his bed, one of his guards entered.

"Our choppers have just spotted a car that was near our perimeter."

"Well did you get him?"

"No sir."

"Useless! why should I even pay you! I want security tightened everywhere now! Unless you find out who it was don't wake me!"

"Yes sir."

"I want details in the morning!" Kaiba yelled, he fell back alseep.

FHUMP. Kaku jumped about a foot off her bed, she opened her eyes but couldn't see anything.

"TEA???!?!" Kaku geeked.

"I threw some clothes at you that I think you should wear! C'mon and get dressed!! It's time to start dueling, and eat breakfast!" Tea said. Kaku pulled the clothes off her face. It was a white under dress, that was rather short, and a light turquoise dress to wear over it with black trim. Kaku sighed and rolled her eyes, but did as Tea commanded. She got dressed, brushed her hair and followed the over-excited Tea from the cottage.

"Are there more guards here...or is it just me?" Kaku asked as she looked around, there seemed to be more Kaiba Corp staff wandering about by the fences. Tea shurgged.

"Eh, I don't know." She replied. Kaku followed Tea into the dining hall for breakfast. Both girls got plates and sat down to eat.

"Im so jealous of you Kaku, you have such nice clothes." Tea said and Kaku laughed nervously.

"Eh I guess...." She said, and quickly changed the topic, "Are you excited to duel today?" She asked, Tea perked up.

"Oh yeah! It's gunna be so much fun!!" Tea said excitdely. Just then Yugi came over and sat next to them, he sighed loudly.

"My partner is awful....he keeps asking me for advice....its so annoying! Everytime I tell him something, he asks something else! And it just keeps coming, and coming, and coming! He never stops!!" He said and slammed his head down into the table. Kaku and Tea patted him on the back.

"Oh Yugi!" Tea said. Yugi picked up his head and looked over at Kaku.

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you that you look great in sun dresses Kaku." Yugi said and smiled.

"Ha ha ha...yeah, I've been hearing that a lot." She said and scratched the back of her head, "I guess I'll wear them more often." She added.

"Good!" Tea said and clapped her hands together. Tea and Yugi started talking about the duelists. Kaku looked around the room and saw Mokuba in the corner talking on a walkie-talkie. He seemed really busy. _'I think they did beef up the secuirty...I wonder if something happened...' _Kaku wondered to herself. It made her a little bit worried.

Fen awoke from his long slumber, he still felt sore from his escape. He showered, put on his old clothes to not have any suspicion and walked out the door. Fen also had his gun stashed somewhere on his body, just in case. He walked to the dining hall and saw Kaku, Tea, and Yugi all sitting at a table and decided to join them.

"Hey guys! Woah whats with all the new security? Even mokuba looks to be troubled about something!" Fen examined.

"Aren't those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?" Tea said and wrinkled her nose, "Why didn't you change? Do you like to be dirty?" She asked. Kaku and Yugi looked over at him too. _'Well at least im not the only one that noticed all the new security...' _Kaku thought to herself.

"Yeah, there is more security...but, why didn't you change?" Kaku replied, and asked the same question Tea asked. Yugi didn't really care. He turned to look over at Mokuba.

"Kaiba must be worried about something." Yugi replied to Fen's statment about the security and ignored the girl's clothing comment.

"Well..." Fen grew a little irritated at the fact that the snooty women were asking him about his clothes so many times, "apparently Kaiba didn't know my adress and he couldn't get me my clothes like everyone else, so I apologize in advance if I repulse you with my smells or style, but I'm pretty sure my clothes will be here after the duels today." Fen answered.

"Well that's good!" Kaku replied and smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have any clothes.." Tea said to herself.

"Maybe I should go talk to Mokuba about the security thing...Tea you can head out to the field, I'll come in a little bit." Kaku said and got up from the table.

"Oh alright." Tea said. Kaku walked across the dining hall towards Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba!" Kaku said and waved at him. Mokuba turned and smiled over at her.

"Hey Kaku! Whats up?" He asked, the guards watched Kaku, she ignored them.

"Whats up with all the secruity? Did something happen?" Kaku asked. Mokuba looked around and motioned for her to bring her ear down so he could whisper. Kaku bent over so Mokuba could whisper into her ear.

"Well, I don't want to worry anyone but...there was a suspicious car seen around the park really late last night and Seto is concerned about it..." Mokuba whispered into her ear.

Seto sat in his board room along with his security advisors.

"What happened?" Kaiba asked the group, all of his advisors looked around nervously.

"We don't know much sir." One of them piped up.

"Well what do you know?!" Kaiba slammed his fist on the desk making everyone twitch.

"At around 2 a.m. last night a car approached our perimeter 3 miles from Kaiba Land. Our security officers noticed the car there at 2:15. Our choppers were dispatched and they came into contact with the target at 2:20, they proceeded to advance on the vehicle but..."

"What? You lost it didn't you?"

"Yes sir, the driver seemed to know the terrain better than our pilots, we lost the target at 2:25. This morning we couldn't even find any other car tracks leading out of the area."

"This is insane, how does a car outrun two choppers when there aren't any trees or anything else to hide behind! How is this possibel!" Kaiba shouted and looked around at them all sternly. His advisors started to twitch.

" we dont know but theres something else you should know."

"Well what is it?"

"There were tire tracks leading to the fence from inside your park." Kaiba stared at his desk for a while.

"I want security bumped up five times more than what it is now, I want eyes on surveiliance around the clock, something was either taken out of this park or brought into this park and I want to know what it was." Kaiba commanded.

"Yes sir!"

Fen finished his breakfast and decided to head to his field, but he stopped off at his cottage to change clothes. Even he couldn't bare his stench and looks after that he proceeded to his field.

"Thats pretty intense..." Kaku said and rubbed her chin.

"Yeah I know, Seto is going crazy...he bumped up security 5 times more." Mokuba said and nodded towards all the guards in the dining hall.

"Well...if I see something I'll be sure to let you know, you can count on me!" Kaku said and gave Mokuba a thumbs up.

"Thanks Kaku!" Mokuba said and gave her a thumbs up back.

"Have fun today Mokuba, don't work to hard!" Kaku said and waved goodbye. She exited the dining hall and looked over in the direction of kiddy world. She couldn't even see it, it was on the complete opposite end of the park. Kaku sighed, it would take her a while to walk all the way over there, and she would have to walk through the wind field. Soluki mentioned that the duelists were weird, but she didn't think much of it. As Kaku made her way through the park she felt another head ache come on, and she felt like someone was watching her. She spun around quickly, but no one was there. She rubbed her arms as she got the shivers.

"That was creepy..." Kaku said to herself. Her headache died off quickly and she smiled in relief.

Fen approached his field and his partner Utsumi looked eager to start the day.

"Hey, how about you go walk around today Utsumi, would you like to?" Fen asked

"Yeah sure! I was kinda hopin' to, I had somewhat of luck yesterday. I lost a battle and then won another one but today I'll have better luck!" Utsumi exclaimed.

"You sure will! Well, best of luck!" Fen waved goodbye to him and Utsumi departed. Fen knew the day was going to be a long one, he was exhausted from his trip last night, a stunt he would never try to pull off again. He couldn't put another one of his men at risk. Fen didnt have to wait long before an opponent arrived at his field. The girl was dressed in all black and had black eyeliner on and a pale face, she walked up to him and stared. Fen was sorta freaked out that she only stared at him and didn't speak, but that soon changed.

"I wish to challenge you." the girl said.

"Ok great! May I know the name of my challenger?" Fen asked.

"Minami" the girl replied in a soft voice.

"Great! Shall we?" Fen exclaimed, _'Even though she seems dark and sort of freaky, without all of her makeup she's still very attractive'_ Fen thought.

Kaku made her way to Kiddy Land, she made sure to run through the wind field. When she got to Kiddy Land, Tea was already absorbed in a duel. Kaku sat on the same bench she had sat on yesterday. From time to time she would cheer Tea on, she seemed to be doing pretty well against her opponent._ 'I wonder what happened last night to make security go crazy...' _Kaku wondered to herself. She stared off into the distance.

The duel started between Fen and Minami, her deck was mostly graveyard monsters and ghouls. Suprisingly she seemed to be somewhat of a challenge, the only reason why Fen won was because he had the home field advantage. After the duel Minami didn't seem too upset about losing, in fact she smiled at Fen after the battle.

"You battled beautifully Minami." Fen commented. Her face wasn't pure white anymore, but held a hint of red.

"Thanks." She replied and smiled, "so what token would you like?" she asked as she held out her map inventory.

"Well I can't take your home field according to the rules, so I see you have a spell caster token, so I think I'll take that from you." he laughed, so did she for some odd reason.

"It was great dueling." Fen smiled.

"Yeah it was, maybe I'll see you around?" she asked.

"Yeah maybe at dinner sometime." Fen said and smiled.

"See you there!" she waved and departed. Fen smiled back and waved goodbye, _'not bad fen, not bad'_

Kaku watched as Tea beat her opponent.

"Hey do you mind if I walk around?" Tea asked and Kaku shook her head.

"I don't mind at all!" Kaku replied. Sakura didn't mind either, she was still grumpy from loosing yesterday, she was sitting on the ground cross legged. Sakura didn't say anything to Kaku, and Kaku didn't really want to start a conversation, so she kept her mouth shut. Instead, she closed her eyes and thought about the past. She just let her mind wander.

Fen decided he would leave the field for a little while to grab a snack, it was around lunchtime. He walked around thinking and wandering about all the information he had leanred from everyone there at the park. He decided to go over to the wind field to make sure he could keep watch over the crazy rapist who lurked there.

Kaku's thoughts landed on her days at the orphanage, they always seemed to shift to that. It was something always nagging at the back of her mind because she wanted Kaiba to remember her, although she was starting to think that was just a dream.

_Kaku was sitting on a picnic table outside the orphange. She was staring at the grass, another day with no one to play with, she was always alone. _

_"Kaku! Kaku!" Kaku heard her name, but it took her a while to really understand that someone was calling for her. She spun around quickly. _

_"Y-yes?!" She exclaimed in suprise. She saw Mokuba waving to her. _

_"Come over here!" He said with a bright smile. Kaku smiled widely. She jumped off the table and ran over to where he was in the sandbox, he might have been a lot younger than she was, but he was still very nice and sweet. _

_"You want to play with me and Seto?" Mokuba asked and smiled. _

_"I-I would love to!" Kaku said excitedly, no one ever asked her to play with them. She sat down in the sand and started building a small castle with Mokuba, Seto sat on the edge of the sandbox and watched. _

_"Why are you playing with that freak?" Kaku heard one kid say to Seto. Kaku hid her head and stood up. _

_"I-i'll just leave, I don't want people mad at you for being around m-me.." Kaku said softly and started to take a step away._

_"No." Seto said, grabbing her arm. Kaku's head snapped up. Seto was looking at her, he was smiling. "Stay here." He said and then turned to the other kids and glared at them, "Leave her alone, shes with us." Seto said angerily. The other kids just rolled their eyes. _

_"Whatever, have fun with the freak girl." The boy said and turned to walk away. Kaku hid her head again, she was blushing. 'He stood up for me! No ones ever done that before....' Kaku thought to herself. Kaku jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. _

_"Dont worry about them, they dont know anything." Seto said and Kaku looked up into his blue eyes._

_"T-thank you!" Kaku stuttered, Seto smiled at her. _

_"No problem Kaku." Seto said kindly. 'He is so sweet and nice, im so glad....' Kaku thought to herself_. Kaku sighed to herself and sat up._ 'I wish he was still like that, kind and sweet....but hes changed.' _Kaku thought sadly to herself.

A man in a black suit stepped out of a black car in front of Fen's apartment. The man pulled out the note from his pocket to make sure the numbers matched up, he buzzed the number of Fen's room and he was buzzed in. He started to climb the long flight of stairs up to the room, he was on the fifth floor so it was a long trek. He reached the floor which the room was on and knocked on the door. The door slid open, it was already unlocked. A sudden crash and the man in black was on the floor.

_End of Chapter 4! If you think it's a cliffhanger it really isn't hahaha my cliffhanger abilities are actually quite poor if you haven't realized that already..._ oh well! R&R!!_


	5. Night visitor

_Disclaimer: I (Jas) do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters they all belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The only characters we (Jas and Sean) own are Kaku and Fen (For the moment being) _

_The way this is written is one paragraph is from Kaku's point of view and the second paragraph is written from Fen's POV. It will change later on with some sections from other characters POV's as well. _

_Without further a do, here is our fanfiction!_

Tea was standing over Kaku, she had just came back from walking around the park.

"Do you wanna grab some grub? You were daydreaming for a long time." Tea said and Kaku blinked.

"Oh, yeah, I guess..." Kaku said and tapped her chin. She got up to her feet and streched, laying on that bench hurt her back, but she ignored it.

"So where are we getting food?" Kaku asked as Tea led her out of Kiddy land.

"I found a pretty good place in the fire area of the park, so lets go there!" Tea said and smield back at Kaku. Kaku nodded fervently.

"Awesome! I wanted to see that volcaneo thing there anyways, it seemed really cool!" Kaku said and skipped a few steps.

"Oh, it is cool, the duelists there are really tough too, I lost to him, but it was a fun match! I only have one token left though." Tea said and sighed, "So I'll save it for tommorrow." She added and Kaku patted her on the back.

"Dont worry!" Kaku said.

The man in black awoke, he opened his eyes but only saw darkness. He could taste blood as it dripped down his lips. He was being stood up but his hands were tied behind his back, he figured he was sitting in a chair. He heard some one moving in the background.

"Who's there?" He asked nervously, there was no answer. He asked again, still no answer. Until a few moments later.

"This is not your fault, this had nothing to do with you other than you having enourmous bad luck." The mysterious voice said. The man in black whimpered, "You have some bruises on your face but it isn't much, but tonight you will be moved to a different room where you'll have some company. That sound good?" he asked.

"What the hell do you want?" The bludgeoned man asked.

"Only for your cooperatiopn for a week, after that you are free to go...but about tonight, you can cooperate and I won't have to hurt you or if you make a noise or don't wish to cooperate then I will force you to cooperate, got that?" The mysterious man said, the man in black nodded.

"Good, then tonight will be easy." The man said and turned on a television.

Fen had walked towards the air field, he saw that the rapist man wasn't there but he checked his map and saw him currently in a duel. _'Well at least he's out of trouble.'_ Fen thought, he decided to go to another concession stand to get a burger and fries. He sat down and ate, the park was quite nice. He kept thinking about Minami.

Kaku and Tea got some food and sat down at the tables near the volcaneo.

"So, how was the park?" Kaku asked as she muched on some fries.

"Well it's a lot different when your dueling, but other than that it's still really fun, theres so much to see." Tea said and sipped on her shake. Kaku nodded,"I don't know why you don't walk around, instead you lay on a bench day dreaming all day!" Tea said and shook her head sadly.

"Well....I just like to daydream, it's fun to just lay there and watch the clouds, its relaxing." Kaku said, defending herself. Tea sighed.

"Oh alright, alright, if thats really what you want to do." She said and Kaku giggled.

"Well maybe I'll walk around tomorrow, I'll see how it all goes." Kaku said and Tea smiled.

"Good!" She cheered and took a big bite out of her burger. Kaku laughed. Behind them the volcaneo erupted, Kaku turned with wide sparkling eyes.

"OOOOOH AWESOME!!" She cooed and watched in awe. Kaiba was pretty amazing, to desgin this whole park. Kaku smiled to herself.

Fen was sitting at the table when his map started to beep, someone was calling him back to his field to challenege him. _'I wonder who would be so eager to challenge me.' _he wandered back to the field, he noticed there was a very short figure standing in front of his field with crazy hair. _'I know that hair from anywhere.' _Fen ran towards the short figure.

"Yugi! you want to challenge me?" Fen asked excitedly.

"This is your field Soluki?! Great! Lets go!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Ok!" They walked over to the field and started dueling, it was a very long battle._ 'Wow you wouldn't think Yugi to be such a tough competitor, he even looks different!' _Fen thought. Fen was no match for Yugi and Yugi was victorious.

"Wow the first loss of mine so far!" Fen said, "but I'm glad it was to you!" Fen said.

"Thanks! it was fun dueling you too Soluki!"

"Well you beat me so here it is!" Fen laughed, he gave Yugi his token.

"Thanks! Now I have five!"

"Wow five already? You're amazing kid!" Fen said.

"I love dueling! well I have to go now! I'll see you at dinner Soluki!" Yugi said with a smile.

"Ok see you there!" Fen said. Fen was glad to see how Yugi dueled and he was glad to lose to such a worthy opponent. He smiled and decided to go back to the bench he was sitting at to daydream more.

"So do you want to head back to the cottage? We have some time before dinner." Tea said and tossed her trash into the trash can.

"Sure!" Kaku said and smiled brightly at her friend. They walked and gossiped on their way back to the cottage.

"I feel kinda bad about leaving Sakura there." Tea said as Kaku opened up the cottage door.

"Oh dont worry about it, I feel worse for whoever has to duel her!" Kaku said and laughed. They went into the cabin and crashed down on the beds.

"So what were you daydreaming about?" Tea asked and wiggled her eyebrows. Kaku started to turn pink and Tea burst out in laughter, "OooOOooOOhh I should have known!" Tea said and laughed some more.

"Hey! It's not like you don't daydream about Yugi's alter-ego thing!" Kaku said and attempted to wiggle her eyebrows but failed. Tea would have been embaressed, but Kaku's eyebrow wiggling failure made her burst out in laughter, "Hey!! It's not that funny!" Kaku said and puffed her cheeks out, making Tea laugh even harder.

Kaiba sat in his office chair, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kaiba stated.

"Sir we have a small lead on where those tracks came from going to the fence from inside the park."

"And?"

"It was one of Mokuba's golf karts."

"So are you saying Mokuba has done this?"

"Sir we don't want to point any fingers but it is his."

"How dare you come into my office and tell me Mokuba is the one who did this!"

"Sir thats not what I meant, I was just saying.."

"Get out! Bring Mokuba to me immediately! Do not interrupt me again or you will never see daybreak ever again!"

"Yes sir." the door closed behind him. Kaiba sat thinking. _'Mokuba wouldn't do this to me, he knows to well what would happen if he did. I need to know who else would want to bring something into Kaiba Land, this isn't over yet! I will find who did this!' _Kaiba thought.

Kaku and Tea continued to gossip and giggle like girls in the cottage. They never ran out of things to talk about, although anyone else would have found it annoying. Tea and Kaku could talk for hours. Even though they had such a close bond, there were always those things right on end of Kaku's toungue that she wanted to say, but always bit back the words. _'I wish I could tell her, but there are just things that I can never tell anyone...'_ Kaku thought to herself, they were talking about the duels, and how it would probally be Yugi dueling Kaiba in the final match.

"I bet Yugi will win." Tea said and nodded her head.

"Maybe Kaiba has something planned, and through some magical happening he will win." Kaku said and Tea just laughed.

"Stop thinking about your dreams and support your friend!" Tea said and wagged her finger at Kaku. Kaku giggled.

"Okay! Okay! I'll cheer for Yugi!" Kaku said and Tea laughed again.

Mokuba walked up to his brothers office. He wondered what he wanted, one of the guards followed behind him. The guard knocked and the door opened. Mokuba entered the room, he smiled at his brother happily.

"What is it Bro?" He asked.

"We recieved new evidence on who it was who visited the fence." Kaiba said, "The tire tracks leading to the fence were a match to one of your golf karts, do you know how they got there?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba opened his mouth in shock.

"Are you saying what I think your saying? Bro!! You know I would never do anything like that!" Mokuba half-shouted, he was hurt that his brother would even think that.

"I'm not blaming you, I am asking you Mokuba, tell me." Kaiba stated.

"I dont know! Why would I know? It's not like I sleep with the golf carts Seto!" Mokuba said, he was getting mad that his brother was still asking him questions, it was like he didn't believe him, "You know I wanted this more than you did Seto! I wouldn't do anything!!" Mokuba shouted.

"Shut up Mokuba, who else has seen you where you park the golf karts?" Kaiba questioned.

"Well...the only other people that ever rode in them were Kaku and Soluki....and you better not yell at Kaku! I know for a fact that she wouldn't do anything! " Mokuba said and crossed his arms angerily.

"I can't leave anyone out of this Mokuba, everyone is a suspect, but to make you happy I will leave Kaku as a last suspect, understand?"

"Okay." Mokuba grummbled and glared at the floor.

"Where did you park the red golf kart last?" Kaiba asked.

"Where I always park it, sorta near the ultility closet." Mokuba replied, like this was common knoweldge.

"We found it behind at bush near the dining hall, which means it could have been anyone, do you know anyone who was out that late last night?"

"I was sleeping! How would I know! I ate with Tea, Kaku and Soluki and then I went to bed!" Mokuba said, he was getting sick of being treated like a suspect.

"Ok, no survieliance footage shows anything, you need to ask anyone who was working the dining hall that night, see if anyone was awake, tell me when you know, you can leave now Mokuba, enjoy dinner" Kaiba said.

"Yeah sure, enjoy dinner...whatever." Mokuba mummbled under his breath and left his brother's office. He stomped down the stairs and out of the castle. He walked across the pavement and saw Kaku and Tea walked towards the dining hall. He ran over to them, "Hey Kaku, and you too Tea!" He said, trying to sound cheerful. Kaku smiled down at him, but then stopped and got a worried look.

"Whats wrong? You seem down." Kaku asked, Tea looked over at her, she couldn't tell he looked down.

"Oh, it's uh...nothing." Mokuba said quickly, "Lets go eat." He said, changing the subject.

Fen had decided to go to dinner to find Minami, he was walking along the way when he saw the duelist from the wind field walking as well. Fen looked at him and the wind duelist glared up at him. _'Something doesnt sit well with him. I don't know why Kaiba brought him in either. I need to watch him more before someone gets hurt.' _Fen thought, they both walked to the dining hall. Fen followed far behind, no commications occured. Fen walked in and saw Minami sitting at her own table reading, he walked over to her table.

Mokuba and Kaku sat alone at a table, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were at the table next to them. Mokuba nibbled at his food in silence.

"Mokuba...what happened?" Kaku asked, watching him worridly.

"Um, nothing." Mokuba said and glanced up at the secruity camera and then back at his food. Kaku followed his gaze up at the camera, glared at it, then looked back down at Mokuba.

"Okay." Kaku replied and sighed. Mokuba wanted to tell Kaku what happened, but he didn't want to tell her that his brother might question her, because that might make her mad.

"Umm Kaku....?" Mokuba started to ask.

"Yes?" Kaku asked. Mokuba paused, he was going to ask what she did last night, but changed his mind quickly.

"How was your day?" He asked, smiling slightly.

Fen sat down at the table with Minami, she looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hey!" Fen smiled.

"Hey." she replied, Fen felt nervous.

"What you reading there?" Fen asked.

"Ohhh it's nothing really, actually it's my own book I wrote about a year ago." She replied.

"You wrote a book? Thats awesome! What's it about???" Fen asked excitedly.

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Yeah sure! Why not?"

"Okkkkk, dont say I didn't warn you. It's about being able to control evil spirits that flow throughout the universe and yourself."

"Sounds interesting!"

"I warned you! So are you going to walk away like everyone else?" She asked.

"No, it sounds quite interesting, tell me more." he said.

"You serious?"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"Ok well here's what it is..." She started.

"Oh my day was alright, kinda boring. I went over to the big volcaneo! Which may I add was awesome!" Kaku said smiling brightly. Mokuba chuckled.

"Thats good! I thought it was cool too!" Mokuba said, his mood was brightening a little.

"Yep!" Kaku said and took a bite of her pie.

"What's your favorite thing about Kaiba Land?" Mokuba asked. Kaku tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"All the roller coasters! There are so many, it's really cool!" Kaku replied.

"Thats one of my favorite things too!" Mokuba delcared with a wide smile, "Hey, Im going to grab some more sweets, do you want anything?" Mokuba asked and got up.

"No, im fine.." Kaku said, her mind wandering.

_Kaku stood behind Seto in the sandbox, looking over his shoulder. Him and Mokuba seemed to be making something in the sand. _

_"Whats that Seto?" Kaku asked, leaning over his shoulder more. Seto turned ot look back at her and smiled. _

_"Its a secret!" He said and held a finger up to his lips. Kaku dropped to her knees in the sand and gave him a puppy dog face. _

_"Pwease tell me Seto! Pweaasee??" Kaku begged. Seto chuckled and Mokuba smiled at Kaku. _

_"Tell her Big Bro!" Mokuba said, he was excited about the secret. _

_"Ooooh okay!" Seto said, he would have told her anyways. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, Kaku listened intently with wide eyes. _

_"Really?!??!" Kaku said when he was finished telling her. _

_"Yep! Isn't my Bro the best!" Mokuba said, clapping his hands together. Seto smiled over at his brother. 'Wow, Seto is really planning to build an amusement park for him and his brother....hes so cool and sweet and caring....' Kaku thought to herself. _

_"Do you wanna help Kaku???" Mokuba asked, smiling widely. _

_"Of course!" Kaku said and looked at the park scribbled in the sand, "You need to have lots of coasters!! Cuz those are the bestest!" Kaku said and Seto chuckled at her._

_"Okay!" He said and piled some more sand in different locations. Kaku watched Seto in admiration._

"Im back!" Mokuba's voice broke Kaku out of her daydream.

"Oh! Hey!" Kaku said, shaking her head, "Yum! That looks good!" Kaku said staring at his plate. Mokuba laughed.

"Really? That's interesting! I never knew of that!"

"It's mostly to help out with people's personal problems and sometimes outside forces that trouble people."

"Ahhh I seeee, neaaat!"

"I've never met someone so interested in my work!" Minami laughed.

"Well it's interesting really!" He laughed.

"So what do you do for a living Soluki?" _'shit' _Fen thought.

"Well I just got over fighting cancer a while ago but before that I owned my own cafe, but after I was diagnosed I had to sell my cafe in order to pay for the medical bills."

"Really? You had cancer?"

"Yeahh, I don't like to talk about it much, but I would like to go back to owning my own restaurant if I could."

"Sounds great! Oh wow it's already 11! We've been talking a while!"

"Yeah we have!" Fen laughed.

"I think I should turn in, good night Soluki!"

"Good night Minami! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" She replied.

"Ok great!" They both walked out.

After a while Mokuba yawned.

"I think its time to go to bed!" Kaku said and got up. Mokuba nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well goodnight Kaku!" Mokuba said, glancing up at the camera once more. Kaku waved and headed out of the dining hall. She headed straight to her cabin. Tea was already asleep inside. Kaku changed and crawled into bed, quickly falling asleep. It wasn't long before the figure from the last few days appeared.

"Finally, a day off to do this assignment.." He muttered to himself, sneering down at Kaku's cottage from where he was perched on a rollercoaster track. He jumped down to the pavement and dashed across it at un-human speed until he was right in front of the cottage's window. He gently prided the window open, it wasn't very hard. But he couldn't afford to wake either of the girls. Especially Kaku, since she was his prey.

_Oh goodness! Who is this new character who is breaking into Kaku's cabin at night?! You will find out next time I promise! Tee hee! (Another lame attempt at a cliffhanger, I know, I know!) R&R Please!! I enjoy reading comments! I really do!_


	6. A gift from Mother

_Disclaimer: I (Jas) do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters they all belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The only characters we (Jas and Sean) own are Kaku and Fen (For the moment being)_

_The way this is written is one paragraph is from Kaku's point of view and the second paragraph is written from Fen's POV. It will change later on with some sections from other characters POV's as well._

_Without further a do, here is our fanfiction!_

He slipped into the window silently, the gentle breeze followed him into the cottage. He crept across the floor and stood at the side of Kaku's bed. She twitched slightly in her sleep and uttered some incoherent jummble of words. The man pulled a large gun from his belt and held it by the side of her head. _'I love having some free time... and it's great I'm the first on the list for her, and I won't fail...'_ He thought to himself, smirking. Suddenly, just as he was about to pull the trigger, Kaku stirred and started to sit up._ 'SHIT!' _He swore in his head and quickly jumped out the window, he moved as fast as lightning. Kaku blinked and opened her eyes, she had a pounding headache behind both her eyes this time. She looked over towards the window and froze. _'I didn't open the window...and Tea fell asleep before me...so that must mean..' _Kaku thought and quickly threw off her covers. She looked around the cottage, she didn't see anyone. She then ran to the window and looked outside, she saw someone, alone standing in the park. The man, stood in seeing distance of Kaku's cabin and snapped his fingers, the security system went down. Kaku jumped from the open window, not bothering to change and ran across the park's walkway in her bare feet. Her headache grew, she gripped at her head.

"Who are you?!" Kaku shouted, the man just chuckled. He had maroon hair that stuck up around his face. He had black eyes with swirls of orange. When he smiled Kaku could see that his teeth were sharp fangs, it made her shiver. He had multiple piercings and also a tattoo that ran from his left cheek down to his neck. He wore a black hoodie that was shreaded, tight, and covered with buttons, under it he wore another black shirt with white and red desgins on it. He had black pants and about 3 different belts that were all differenly colored and designed. Kaku also noticed that his nails were painted black.

"Oh that's right, you didn't know about your father..." He said and Kaku gritted her teeth together, "So I see you are trying to supress your powers as well...that's foolish...although, this will make my job easier." He said with a sneer.

"Whatever you are up to...won't happen." Kaku said through her gritted teeth. She gripped at her head harder.

"My name is L'arcenmal, and this is where you will die tonight Kaku." He said. He pulled a gun and pointed it straight at her, "If you dont embrace your inner eyes, you won't be any fun!" L'arcenmal said laughing. Kaku screamed out in pain, but refused to let them take her over.

"N-no I swore I would never.....use them again! And...W-why are you doing this???" Kaku half-cried.

"You mean, you don't know? Well, I suppose I should have guessed that he wouldn't tell you...." L'arcenmal said more to himself then to Kaku, he tapped his fingers on his chin thoughtfully, "I don't know if you not knowing makes this more fun, or less fun...I would rather have you fight back." He said and stared over at Kaku.

"No, I can't...I won't...." Kaku breathed out.

"Have it your way!" L'arcenmal roared and jumped forward, he shot but Kaku jumped out of the way, she slammed into the ground and rolled away. Her head was throbbing so painfully that she couldn't pull herself back up to her feet. L'arcenmal walked over to her and stood over her, "Too bad you're a half-breed, if you weren't I would have HAD to have you!" L'arcenmal said with a chuckle. He moved the barrel of the gun so it was pressed against her forhead, "Say goodbye." L'arcenmal said and laughed. Kaku squeezed her eyes shut, she wanted to cry._ 'It can't possibly end right here....this isn't right!' _Kaku cried in her head. Suddenly L'arcenmal winced and pressed two fingers against his temple. A dark demonic voice growled.

"L'arcenmal....you have another assignment, get your ass over here, play time is over, you can take care of this assignment later!!" The voice roared around them. Kaku forced her eyes open. L'arcenmal glared down at her and put his gun away.

"You might be safe for now sweets, but I will be back for your blood." He growled and with that, dissapeared into the night sky. A single tear ran down Kaku's cheek, she was terrified, but the headache was finally receding. She pulled herself to shaking legs and dashed back to her cottage, crawled back in through the window and shut it, locking it securely. She crawled into her bed and pulled the covers tightly around her. _'Will I really have to use those again? I swore to myself I wouldn't, but someone must be after me because of them....my eyes....but that man, L'arcenmal, he had them too...but his were orange. What is this..'_ Kaku thought to herself. Her mind was racing. There was no way that she would be able to go back to sleep after that, she was still shaking. _'How will I protect myself....will I really have to use my eyes again? But after what happened last time...maybe I'll be safe for a while.' _Kaku thought to herself. She glanced over at Tea's sleeping form. _'What would happen if they found out? Would I be all alone again?' _Kaku thought sadly to herself. She closed her eyes and forced herself back to sleep again.

Fen decided to go back to his cottage for a short amount of time. By the time he got there he found Triston already knocked out. _'How can you be that tired all the time?'_ he thought, he laughed and decided to not stay long but just change into a hoodie. Afterwards he decided to go out to the park for a walk, he figured he'd be questioned by all the tightened security but that didn't stop him. He wouldn't mind if they monitored him. Fen just wanted to make sure that the wind guy wasn't out molesting people, what he found surprised him. He had turned a corner coming back to his cottage and saw two figures in the path, one was a black hooded figure and the other was Kaku, but she was in her langerie. This distracted Fen for only a moment but before he was about to act the figure vanished into nothing and Kaku ran back to her cottage. Fen was perplexed at this all and decided to go back to the cottage and start making phone calls, he wanted all the answers he could get on Kaku. It was the only way he could figure out what could have happened tonight.

"Sir!" as security just crashed, the guard said as he busted into Kaiba's room.

"What!? What happened! Answer me!"

"We don't know sir, but everything crashed!"

"What is this?! I want all files rebooted, all systems reset! Find the source!"

"Yes sir" the guard said as he exited the door. _'How can this be?! My systems are flawless! If I find out who it was! This isn't possible!' _Just then the power kicked back on.

"Sir all systems are back online."

"What made it crash!?"

"We don't know sir."

"Find out! I want answers!"

Kaku had finally forced herself back to sleep. Before she went to bed she decided to find Mokuba and ask him if he had a library or a computer that she could look stuff up on. She wanted to search the web about her eyes and powers. The morning came quickly, and with it, brought a guest. It was about 7 o'clock before anyone was up when she arrived. She cloaked herself, carrying with her a package. She jumped over the main gate and ran through the park, she could sense where Kaku was. Since she was cloaked she was invisible to the cameras. She quickly found Kaku's cottage and snuck inside and placed the brown box at the foot of Kaku's bed. She looked up longingly at the girl in the bed, sighing sadly to herself. A single tear dripped down her face.

"I'm sorry, daughter." the woman whispered, placing a hand gently on the covers of the bed. She closed her eyes and disappeared in the morning light. Kaku stirred and sat up in bed. She looked around slightly confused, she thought she heard a woman's voice, but she figured it must have just been in a dream.

Fen got off the phone, he couldn't believe what he just heard, he find out a link to Kaku and Seto and something really odd happening to Kaku at a young age. She grew up at an orphanage, the same one as Kaiba. There was an account with three knocked out boys in the playground while Kaku seemed untouched. He also learned that on her birth certificate her eyes were two different colors, one was so abnormal that no one else really saw it. Fen wanted to know more, but he couldn't stay awake, he still had a lot of time left in the tournament to figure things out so he went to bed. I

In the morning he decided to go on a jog, the park was eerie with the silence of a graveyard, but the jog felt refreshing. Fen was contemplating whether or not to ask Kaku about last night but decided not to because it may blow his cover and his revenge plan, but knowing this knowledge did give him a huge advantage. He decided to go lay down and wait for the sun to rise more, he would get up when Triston did.

Kaku threw the covers off her bed and crawled across the top of her bed. She looked over the edge and down at the floor, she tilted her head to the side and reached down towards the package at the foot of her bed. She bent over the side of the bed and started to open the brown box. She tried to rip off the tape as softly as possible. When she finished she looked over at Tea, who was still sound asleep. Kaku opened the box and saw a letter sitting on top of fabric that hid the contents of the box. Kaku softly ripped the letter open and pulled it up. She opened it and read over it quickly. With each new line her mouth opened wider.

Kaku,

I know it has been a long time since I last saw you, and I'm sorry that I couldn't be more involved in your life. But it was for your own good. I was hoping that this day would never come, but since they have found you, I need to give you these for your own protection. These are designed especially for you, use them wisely. They can't injure people, only demons. I know this may all sound so confusing, but I can't give you answers through this letter. If you want to find out more, search information about something called a Rein-Demon, I know it may sound weird to you, but I know that you have been wondering about your eyes, I wish I could have told you when you were younger, but it is knowledge that you couldn't understand at that age. You need to embrace those eyes now Kaku, I know it may be scary but it is necessary. Don't be afraid of yourself. Your power can help save those you love, and maybe the rest of the world as well.

Love,

Your mother.

Kaku dropped the letter and tore the fabric out of the box, she stared down at two sliver pistols that gleamed in the morning sun.

"Kaku? What are you doing?" Kaku heard Tea ask. Kaku smacked the box, sending it flying under her bed, along with the letter.

"NOTHING!" Kaku shouted and sat up quickly on her bed, she tried to control her heartbeat.

Triston finally awoke and Fen jumped out of bed somewhat a little over excitedly, he didnt even say hello to Triston. He walked out. Fen wanted to meet up with Minami as soon as possible, as he walked up to the dining hall he encountered the duelist from the wind field once again. They both looked at each other and kept walking. They reached the hall without any complication. Fen found Minami sitting at her own table once again reading a book with a coffee cup in her hand, he smiled at her and she at him.

Tea jumped out of her bed and ran over to Kaku's closet.

"I wanna pick out your clothes today okay? Great!" Tea said, without waiting for Kaku's reply. Kaku finally slowed her heartbeat and forced herself to giggle.

"Alright Tea! If thats what you want!" Kaku said, she got up and stole a glance at the edge of her bed. She would have to take one of those guns with her later on, just to be safe. Although she was still unsure about her eyes, she wished she could ask Tea without telling her everything. Kaku was just about to open her mouth, but Tea spun around holding an outfit in her hands.

"Wear this okay!?" Tea said and tossed the dress to Kaku. Kaku looked it over, it was a short white sundress with ruffles at the bottom and a ruffle that ran around the waist. There was a black jacket that went with it, but it was to hot out for that.

"Okayy.." Kaku said and changed quickly. Tea changed as well. Just before Tea could leave Kaku reached out and tapped her shoulder.

Tea stopped to and looked back at her.

"What is it Kaku? You're being really quite today." She asked, looking at Kaku with concern etched into her features.

"Oh its nothing, but I wanted to ask you a question." Kaku said timidly. She didn't really want to ask, but it would help be able to figure out what to do regarding her mother's letter, and above all else, her eyes.

"What is it Kaku? You can ask me anything." Tea replied smiling.

"Well, lets say....if you promised never to use something again because it could be dangerous to others and maybe yourself, but you needed to use it because if you didn't you could die...what would you think of the person if they used it?" Kaku asked, it sounded awkward the way she asked, but she didn't know how else to phrase it. She hadn't had much time to think over ways to ask the question.

"Well, let me see, I wouldn't hate them for it, not at all. I mean, you need to take care of yourself and if you are helping others, even if it runs a risk, I would think that person was strong for over-coming there fear of whatever it was that they didn't want to use." Tea said, she had her fingers pressed against her chin in thought. When she finished she smiled at Kaku. Kaku smiled at Tea.

"Thanks! Okay, that makes me feel better." Kaku said pressing a hand against her chest.

"I'm glad I could help, could I ask what the thing was, since it was pretty obvious you were asking about yourself?" Tea said and Kaku racked her brain for an answer that would be believable.

"Well sometimes I have a hard time sleeping, so I have pills for it, but sometimes I get up and walk around when I take the pills so I could be dangerous if I did that but its also dangerous not to sleep, and it worries my friends when I tell them I have problems sleeping." Kaku replied, trying to make it sound as believable as possible.

"Oooh! Why didn't you tell me before!! Of course you should use those Kaku! Sleeping is important!" Tea said and flicked her in the forehead.

"Ouch! Okay! I'm sorry!" Kaku said and giggled.

"C'mon lets go get breakfast now!" Tea said and laughed, jumping out of the cottage. Kaku smiled to herself. _'Alright mom, I won't be afraid, regardless of the outcome, I'll use my eyes....no matter how scared of them I am, I can do it.'_ Kaku thought to herself as she jumped down the stairs after Tea and followed her to the dining hall.

"So how was your sleep?" Fen asked.

"It was delightful." she smiled, her teeth were really white.

"That's good!" Fen laughed, "any good dreams?"

"hmmmm I had a fewwww.." she smiled.

"Wanna share any?" he nudged closer to her.

"Hmmm maybe that should be my secret!" she laughed.

"Darnnnnnnn!" Fen said, "well I'm glad your sleep went well, so who are you thinking of dueling today?" Fen asked.

"Hmm I don't know, I think I'm just gonna go around and figure out who I wanna duel."

"Sounds good, maybe after our first duels we could get something to eat?" Fen asked.

"Hmmmm I think that could be a possibility!" she smiled.

"Great!" Fen exasperated, "I mean great I'll see you there." he added a bit more coolly, "so what would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Hmmmmm how about a mushroom omelet?"

"I think we can do that" Fen smiled, he went up to get an omelet and a breakfast burrito. He returned to find Minami missing from the table, he looked around the big room and found her sitting at a table at the opposite end of the hall. She was looking at him and laughing. Fen rolled his eyes and walked over.

"Very funnyyy!" Fen said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh I thought it was!" She smiled. They talked for a little while as they ate until Fen got up.

"See you at lunch?" Fen took her hand.

"I think so Mr. Valentine!" she laughed. Fen bent down and kissed her hand, winked and then waved goodbye. He headed towards his field following behind the wind field duelist.

Kaku followed Tea into the dining hall, but went over to see Mokuba the second she spotted him.

"Hey Kaku!" Mokuba said, waving and smiling brightly at her.

"Do you have a library or anything where I could look something up?" Kaku asked. Mokuba tapped a finger to his chin.

"We do in Kaiba Castle but.....bro is a little on edge about security still.....so it probally wouldn't be a good idea." Mokuba said sadly. He was just about to mention the whole system going down last night, but didn't want to worry Kaku.

"Oh poo, Well no matter!" Kaku said smiling down at Mokuba. "That's alright!" She added.

"I'm sorry! Maybe later on?" Mokuba said and Kaku nodded.

"Alright!" She said and waved goodbye as she went to go find Tea and eat with her. _'I hope Seto still doesn't think Kaku has something to do with this security thing...'_ Mokuba thought to himself. Kaku ate with Tea, Joey, Yugi, and Tristan. They chatted about the duels; Kaku wasn't really listening. She was thinking more about her other pair of eyes.

"C'mon time to go Kaku!" Tea said, dragging Kaku into reality.

"O-oh! Alright!" Kaku stammered and stood up quickly. She followed Kaku out of the dining hall and across the park.

Fen followed the wind duelist to his field. He stayed far enough behind him to stay out of his way but Fen had a feeling that the duelist knew he was keeping track of him. As long as that guy stayed out of trouble he didn't mind. Fen shortly arrived at his own field. It was his turn to wait at the field today so he said goodbye to his fellow field duelist. Fen had an idea that the other duelist wouldn't be there for too much longer. He sat and waited for his challenger

Kaku sat on the same bench she had sat on the other few days as she watched Tea duel. It was a long day, Kaku looked around, she was bored. She noticed that there were tons more Kaiba Corp guards wandering around. It sort of freaked her out. She hoped that none of them searched the cabins, since she now had two shining silver pistols stashed under her bed. Kaku gulped. She would probably need them though, with that crazy assassin guy after her, but he had the same kind of eyes she had. Kaku needed to check it out somehow, if only Mokuba could get her into the Kaiba Castle's library....but Kaku knew that was too good to be true, there was no way she would get in there. Kaku zoned out, thinking about the assassin, her eyes, and her powers as Tea continued to duel.

Fen saw a figure off in the distance. He wore a red vest and had big black hair. he walked up to fen and smiled. '_wooow look at that fag dice earring. What the hell is that?' _Fen thought.

"I'm Duke Devlin." he said.

"Soluki Valentine." Ren replied, "Shall we?" Fen asked. They both walked onto the field and the battle started. The battle ended with Fen winning. He took one of the map pieces and Duke left. He was a nice guy. Fen looked at his watch, it was around lunch time so he started to head towards Minami's field for lunch.

Kaku ended up taking a nap on the bench. The sun warmed her face, Tea left the field to wander around, she didn't want to wake Kaku_._

_"Whats under your bangs Kaku?" Mokuba asked, leaning forward. Kaku leaned back away from him, moving her hand defensively in front of her left eye. She didn't want to show him, it would make him afraid of her, just like everyone else. "N-nothing." Kaku said hurriedly. "It makes her a freak! That's why she won't show you! Because she's a freak!" One boy said from behind her. Kaku just hid her head, she didn't want to fight back. She gave up doing that a long time ago. "Shut up you brat." Kaku heard Seto's voice. He had been inside, but had just come back out. "Why don't you?" The boy retorted. Seto glared at him, but said nothing. He walked over to Kaku and his brother. "What were they harassing you about Kaku?" Seto asked, Kaku still hid her face. "N-nothing." Kaku muttered. "Its her left eye." Mokuba answered for her. Kaku hid her head even further. Seto patted her head, ruffling her hair. "Don't worry about it Kaku, they are just bullies, there is nothing wrong with you." Seto said kindly. Kaku felt like crying. 'You don't understand...' She thought to herself. 'I wish I could show you, maybe you would understand, but I can't take that risk. If you begin to fear me and reject me, then I have nothing left.' Kaku thought sadly to herself. "Thanks." She said softly. Seto smiled down at her. Kaku lifted her head and forced a smile. _

Kaku shook her head and sat up on the bench. Her left eye began to throb. She placed her hand against it. She wished she could have told someone about her problems, but she never could. Kaku scanned the park, if her eye was throbbing, did that mean that Assassin was there somewhere. Something caught her eye and she jumped off the bench, but the black figure disappeared in an instant.

Kaiba hid away in his office the rest of the day. He still wanted to know how Mokuba's golf cart was taken away from its location. He spent hours upon hours searching through surveillance tape. He mainly focused on the duelist village. He didn't trust his staff to the full extent but he trusted them more than he trusted the duelists. He started from sundown and counted all the duelists go into their own cabins. Everyone was in bed. More and more hours went by in the darkness. And then he approached the time when all the cameras went out. Five four three two one...nothing. Nothing appeared on the monitors. He took each surveillance video watching it on the big monitor. After fifty of the camera shots he thought he caught something out of the corner of the film. It was only there for a second but Kaiba saw something. In one corner of the camera he saw a flash as something landed on the ground off in the distance. The figure seemed to turn and the screen went blank. He re-winded the video and watched it again and again. It was only for a second but he knew the figure to be a person. It landed right by Kaku's room. Kaiba watched it five more times and then grabbed his phone.

"Have Kaku brought up to my office immediately." He slammed the phone down.

_Okay end of this chapter!! Yay! Onto the next one soon kiddies! _


	7. Suspicion

_Disclaimer: I (Jas) do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters they all belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The only characters we (Jas and Sean) own are Kaku and Fen (For the moment being)_

_The way this is written is one paragraph is from Kaku's point of view and the second paragraph is written from Fen's POV. It will change later on with some sections from other characters POV's as well._

_NOTE: Me and sean actually aren't friends anymore…_ So I don't know the fate of this fiction. I might try to continue it on my own but I'm not sure. Don't worry there are still a few more chapters I can post, I'll see what I can do! Sorry!_

_Without further a do, here is our fanfiction!_

Kaku was walking with Tea back to the cabin when suddenly a rather large group of Kaiba Land security guards came up to her. _Oh shit...what if they found the guns under my bed!! _Kaku thought hurridly. Tea looked confused.

"What do you want?" She asked. "Mr. Kaiba has requested Kaku's presence in his office." One guard said. Kaku blinked and her head spun.

"Kaku?" Tea asked. Kaku's eyelashes fluttered and she fainted. "OH MY GOD! KAKU?!?!? LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!" Tea screamed. All the guards looked rather shocked.

Fen met Minami at one of the food places near her field, she didn't even look up at him because she was still so into her book. He tiptoed around her and put his hands over her eyes.

"You know if your trying to rape me this is not a very arousing place for me or you."

"But I like your eyes." Fen stated with a smile.

"They arouse you?"

"They please me."

"You're sick." Minami retorted.

"Oh shut up" he laughed. Fen felt the vibration go off in his pocket, "Oh noooo, shitt!"

"What's wrong?" Minami asked, she had known it was Fen.

"I have to go back."

"That's a shame, I wanted to tell you something important!" she teased and winked.

"Ohh and what's that?"

"Hmmm I can't tell you nowww, you'll just have to wait!" Minami continued to tease him.

"Urghhhh you're annoying, dinner right? Promise?"

"We'll just have to see." She giggled.

"Ugh! See you tonight!" Fen said as he ran back to his field. Someone was calling for a duel and he had to return.

The guards picked Kaku up from the park's walkway. One slung her over his shoulder. Tea was geeking out.

"YOU BETTER NOT DROP HER! OR HARM HER IN ANY OTHER WAY YOU BRUTES!!" Tea screamed after them. The guards ignored her screams and proceeded to take Kaku into Kaiba Castle. They dropped her off on one of the couches in the main room. Kaku blinked a few times and groaned. The last thing she remembered was fainting.

"OH NO!" Kaku shouted and sat up.

"Kaku!! You're awake!" Kaku heard the relieved shout and turned. Mokuba was standing next to the couch she had been laying on.

"M-Mokuba?!" Kaku asked in confusion.

"The guards brought you here...my brother wanted to see you." Mokuba said, he sounded worried and sad. He didn't want Seto to yell at Kaku, since Mokuba was sure Kaku didn't do anything wrong.

"Why does Kaiba want to see me?" Kaku asked, her heartbeat was going crazy. She didn't want to faint again, but she couldn't promise herself anything.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me anything." Mokuba answered sadly. Kaku nodded slowly.

"Do I have to?" Kaku asked softly. '_It would be different if he was still the same way that I remember, but the way he acts now makes this beyond scary!!' _Kaku thought to herself. Mokuba nodded. He understood why she was scared, he would be too, Seto hadn't been in the best of moods lately.

"C'mon Kaku, follow me. I'll take you up to his office." Mokuba said and waited for Kaku to get up off the couch. Her legs shook as she followed Mokuba up stairs and through winding hallways. '_Maybe this won't be such a big deal; maybe I'm just over exaggerating! Yeah, yeah that's it! Or what if when I see him I faint again? I mean I'm going to be all alone with him in his office....NO KAKU! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!!' _Kaku shook her head violently. Mokuba stopped and looked back at Kaku.

"Here we are." He said and offered Kaku a smile. Kaku tried to smile back.

"Okay." She said and took a deep breath.

Kaiba heard the knock on his door.

"Come in." Kaku entered the room. She looked scared. "Mokuba get out." Mokuba left after giving Kaku one last concerned glance. "What time did you go to sleep last night?" Kaiba said looking out the window. She didn't answer. "Answer me. What time?"

Kaku gulped and twiddled her thumbs.

"Uh..11?" Kaku squeaked. She felt like she was about to start hyperventilating. '_Keep your cool Kaku...keep your cool! Don't spaz! Just don't spaz!!!'_ Kaku thought to herself.

Kiaba turned towards her.

"At any moment during the night did you wake up?" He asked in a serious tone.

Kaku's heart almost stopped. '_Oh no...that was when L'arcenmal was here...was something on the security tapes?! What am I supposed to say?!' _

"Well uh...I don't..remember?" Kaku choked out. '_Wow Kaku...that was the best you could come up with? You are a major loser....'_

"It's a straight answer, did you or did you not wake up during the night!?" Kaiba slammed his fist on the table and looked at Kaku with wild eyes.

Kaku bit her lip and closed her eyes. '_I guess I have no choice. God he's so much different from who I remember...'_

"Yes...I did." Kaku breathed out. She kept her eyes closed and she felt herself shivering.

"When? What time did you wake up?!" Kaiba demanded.

"I can't remember, it must have been around midnight or later..." Kaku replied, she still had her eyes closed; she was scared to look at him. '_I wish nothing would have changed...why does everything always have to change?' _Kaku thought to herself.

"No you woke up because you heard a noise didn't you? What was it?" Kaiba asked.

"Someone...came in through the window…and then we I woke up the person fled." Kaku replied she was holding her breath. Her heartbeat was racing again.

"If your answer was that easy then why did you keep it in? What really happened that night?" Kaiba asked. He didn't believe her.

"I-I didn't want to talk about it because it was sort of traumatic to have some creepy guy sneak into your room in the middle of the night, since he had a gun and all!" Kaku said and opened her eyes and looked at him.

"He had a gun? Why did he choose your cottage?" Kaiba asked.

"How am I supposed to know? He vanished!" Kaku replied; her real answer would have sent her to an insane asylum.

"You're no help. Get out." Kaiba said. Kaku got up to leave at a quickened pace. "Kaku." she turned in surprise. "I'm increasing security around the park." he stared at her.

Kaku was a little confused.

"All right...I'll keep an eye out and tell Mokuba if I see anything." Kaku replied, she turned again and walked towards the office door again.

Kaku left the office. Kaiba looked back out the window._ 'How can someone break into Kaiba Land unnoticed and crash the security system?' _Kaiba thought to himself.

Mokuba was waiting at the end of the hallway for Kaku.

"Kaku!" He hollered at her.

"Hey Mokuba!" Kaku replied with a smile, her heart rate had slowed down finally. '_Maybe Kaiba isn't as bad as I thought....' _Kaku thought to herself.

"I'll show you back to your cabin alright?" Mokuba said and led Kaku through Kaiba Castle and out into the park again.

"Thanks so much!" Kaku said and smiled. Inside, she was still worried about L'arcenmal...she might have to keep one of those guns on her person at all times...there was no telling when he would show up next. Mokuba stopped outside Kaku's cabin and smiled at her.

"I'll see you later Kaku!" Mokuba exclaimed and waved.

"Bye!" Kaku smiled and went up the steps into her cabin.

Fen ran back to his field, his beeper was going crazy. Apparently someone liked hitting the buttons. He ran back to the field to find what looked like to be a child waiting for him at the field. She saw him and skipped merrily onto the field without waiting for him. Fen got to his field and dueled the girl. She giggled the whole time until she lost. The girl almost started to cry and ran off quickly after Fen took his winning chip.

When Kaku entered the cabin she was immediately greeted by Tea, who grabbed her and hugged her.

"T-Tea?!" Kaku squeaked.

"Are you alright?! What happened?!" Tea asked, looking at Kaku worriedly. '_I can't tell her the truth! I gotta make something up!' _Kaku thought and racked her brain for a good lie.

"Well, you see, Mokuba wanted my opinion about the food, so he brought me to the castle to talk about it." Kaku said, making up a rather poor lie, but Tea believed it.

"Ohh! I see! Well I'm glad it wasn't anything bad!" Tea said in a relived tone. '_Oh Tea...you have no idea....' _Kaku thought to herself.

"Well, you want to go to dinner?" Tea asked and Kaku nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice! Let me grab something first though...alright?" Kaku said and Tea nodded.

"I'll meet you there!" She said happily and left the cabin. Kaku sighed and walked over to her bed, she stuck her arm under the bed and pulled the box out. Kaku placed the bullets into the gun and sighed. She rolled the sliver machine around in her hand. It was amazingly ornate with designs engraved into the metal body. She hadn't been expected anything from her mom, and two guns were the last thing she had expected. Kaku wondered how she had gotten them in, but decided that asking Mokuba could be bad especially after what just happened in Kaiba's office, so she just had to keep wondering. Kaku had no clue where to keep the gun, since it wouldn't fit in her pockets. She finally settled for placing it between the elastic of her garter and her upper thigh. Kaku switched the safety on and placed it in its place, strapped her to her upper-thigh. She didn't know when that man, L'arcenmal, would attack her again. She got up off the floor and left for dinner. With this gun, maybe she would be able to protect her friends if they were targeted as well. Kaku left the cabin and walked over to the dining hall. Dinner went by in a blur. She wasn't really listening to Tea, Yugi, and Joey. They were all talking about the duels they had had, Tea only had one ride token left, so tomorrow might be her last day. Her partner had lost all her tokens and was out of the tournament. Kaku swirled her fork around on her plate, pushing the food around. After a while everyone got up to leave, Kaku followed.

"Hey Tea, I think I'm going to go to the gym okay?" Kaku said and Tea nodded.

"Alright! It's getting to be around 9 so I'm going to watch my soap opera!" Tea said and ran towards the cabin. Kaku followed her and changed into shorts and a cami, she brought a bikini for the hot tub and then left to go to the gym.

Fen decided to meet Miniami as the dining hall. He waited for her to arrive and sat down at the table thinking to himself of the days events and about last night. He still couldn't fathom what all happened. Why was Kaku so involved? What was it all about? What appeared in the middle of the road? Fen couldn't think of what any of this meant. He hadn't be able to access any government files on her or anything that happened, and kidnapping her was too risky with the heightened security. Fen didn't know what he should do. Minami waltzed thought the door and Fen waved her down, she gave him a small smile and made her way over. Fen got up and ushered his arms to sit down. She curtsied in return and sat down laughing.

As Kaku was on her way to the gym a few guards came up around her.

"It's late, where are you going? We will escort you there." One guard said. Kaku blinked a few times and then smiled.

"I'm going to the gym, thank you!" Kaku said and was led by the guards through the park towards the large glass gym building. There were Kaiba Corp guards everywhere, and about 11 seemed to be around the whole building. '_Wow Kaiba wasn't kidding about boosting the security...but I don't think it will help much...' _Kaku thought to herself. She could feel the pistol that was wrapped in the towel she was carrying. The guards stopped outside the gym. "Have a nice night miss." One of the guards said.

"Thank you!" Kaku exclaimed and pushed open the gym door; she walked towards the treadmills. No one else seemed to be in the gym. Kaku jumped on the treadmill, pulled out her ipod and strapped it to her arm. She turned it on, and pushed some buttons on the treadmill, it started and she started running. She wondered if she would be safe tonight, or if she would have to use that gun. Kaku stole a look at her towel; the pistol was laying under it.

"So how was your day?" Fen asked.

"Oh just fine." She smiled.

"Good, how many tokens do you have left?"

"I'm actually out of tokens today."

"Whaaa? Really?" Fen gasped. He thought she had been a pretty good duelist."

Yeahhhh." She looked down sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry Minami!" Fen exclaimed.

"Its okay! I'll be okay!"

"Okay well are you able to stay here still?"

"Yup I am! And I'll cheer for you!"

"Great! I know I can win!" Fen stated and smiled at her.

"I'm sure you can you whooped my ass!" She laughed.

"Yeah, well I have to get going." He smiled and got up.

"Ok! I'll see you tomorrow!" She said. Fen ran back to his cabin before Tristan could so he could look up the government files on the laptop he snuck in.

After a hour or so work-out Kaku picked up her towel and its hidden contents and walked into the room that held the large hot tub and sauna. She slipped into the locker room and changed into her bikini. Kaku left the lockers and slipped into the steaming water. It felt nice on her skin; she placed her towel beside the hot tub rim and leaned back, closing her eyes. She found her mind wandering back to her time at the orphanage, like it always did when she was alone.

Fen went back to his cabin, he grabbed his laptop that he snuck in, the files were slow to load but Fen went deeper into the Kaiba Corp main frame. He pulled the files from Kaku, her past life in the last 10 years was boring but her childhood sparked some interest. Especially her kindergarten years, he saw the name of the school she attended and he knew the name somehow but couldn't point to that it was. He reviews his notes and tried to find something it connected to.

L'arcenmal landed back in Kaiba Land. He stalked through the park, it was late, but he had seen Kaku leave her cabin to go into the gym. As L'arcenmal walked down the paths, he looked at each camera, quickly disabling each one after he looked at it. He stopped near the gym and smiled when he saw all the guards posted outside it. He looked up at another security camera.

"You can keep putting up these toy soldiers...but nothing will stop me you fucker. All you do is make this so much more fun for me!" L'arcenmal said and laughed; shutting down the whole system for a second time. He launched himself towards the gym doors at full force, pulling his gun out from its holder. All the security guards around the gym quickly fell. L'arcenmal chuckled and spun his gun around his finger, he hadn't killed them, only knocked them out. Still, hurting humans was so much fun. He had more important things to think about now, and that was Kaku, who was inside the gym. L'arcenmal smiled to himself and pushed open the glass doors.

Kaiba sat in his seat in his office still wondering and monitoring all the cameras, there was a knock on his door.

"! The systems have been shut down again!"

"What?! How could this happen? Initiate the back up system!" Kaiba shouted angrily back at the guard.

"The back up system won't work sir!"

"What?! Send all security to the duelist village!"

"Yes sir!"

"Prepare my helicopter!"

"Right away Mr. Kaiba." The guard replied and scurried off. Kaiba rose from his seat and clicked the phone on.

"Mokuba. Go with the guards and clear everyone from the park to the village."

"Ok Seto!" Kaiba headed off to his helicopter.

_Another fight scenecoming up soon! It is bound to be EPIC! Have fun and R&R if you don't mind! I love reading comments!_


End file.
